


Robin Foster: The Return of Trudy the Tickling Clown and the Haunted Mansion

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Bikini - Freeform, Bikinis, Clowns, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lap Sitting, Lesbian, Lesbians, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Peril, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tickling, bathing suit, cfnf, clown, naked, naked female, robin foster - Freeform, swimsuit, trudy the tickling clown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: Back by popular demand, Robin Foster returns, as well as her antagonist Trudy the Tickling Clown!!!  I'm very excited to give you the first part of this new epic.  I strongly recommend you read the prior Stories for better depth in this order:1) TRUDY THE TICKLING CLOWN MEETS ROBIN FOSTER: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160224/chapters/403486792) ALEX DENTON AND ROBIN FOSTER: UNREQUITED LOVE: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160842/chapters/403499273) THE SEDUCTION OF ROBIN FOSTER (our most popular and famous story): https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161229/chapters/403507284) THE PERILOUS QUEST OF ROBIN FOSTER: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436636/chapters/51079621All stories written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Boy, things could not get any better for Trudy Murphy!  
The year was 2005 and at just the ripe, sprightly age of thirty, Trudy had already made her dreams come true of being an athletic trainer for the UCLA cheerleading squad! There was absolutely nothing better than getting to see hot, young college girls bouncing their tits up and down and shaking their tight little asses in their cheerleading uniform, and since she was one of their trainers, Trudy got to stare all she wanted without any repercussions!  
Okay, so maybe there were a few repercussions. Trudy had multiple complaints of sexual harassment filed against her because of her loud mouth, downright vulgar language, and grabby hands, but thankfully none of the reports against her had really affected her job yet. She never really understood what the cheerleaders’ problems were with her behavior. It’s not like she was assaulting any of them or hurting them. In fact, they should be grateful that someone was actually appreciating their bodies and giving them good feedback on them! Since when was calling someone “Sugartits” or “Booty Babe” an insult? And why was it so bad for her to pat those sexy bums of theirs during practice? It was just her way of letting them know she liked what she saw!  
Still, it was only a matter of time until the higher ups on board committees decided to take action about the sexual harassment complaints. Just last week Trudy was caught sneaking into the girls’ locker room while the cheerleaders showered to watch the yummy babes strip down and wash the sweat off their sexy, toned bodies. She probably wouldn’t have gotten caught had one of the girls not caught her touching herself behind one of the lockers. Trudy had her hands shoved down her high-waisted jeans, getting off to the sight of the lovely nude cheerleaders in front of her, but little miss Co-Captain Cathy Curtis just happened to walk by just as Trudy was about to reach an orgasm. The horror on Cathy’s face was an image forever embedded into Trudy’s mind, but it was her scream that scared the other girls and prompted a quick trip to the UCLA Police Department. Luckily, Cathy decided to not press charges, and since she didn’t have any direct proof that Trudy Murphy wasn’t just adjusting her pants in the security of the locker room and not actually diddling her skittle while watching the other girls, no official arrest was even made that night. Trudy knew that if she didn’t start being more careful around the other girls then she may not be so lucky the next time she got caught doing something indecent!  
Trudy just couldn’t help herself. She loved hot, young girls! She loved big tits, small tits, short girls, tall girls. Girls with big, juicy rumps, or girls with small buns that fit nicely in her hands. Blondes were her favorite, but brunettes and redheads still held a special place in her heart—or her hands!—and she found it so difficult to restrain herself around pretty women, especially the cheerleaders. Trudy wasn’t single, despite her insatiable lust for younger women, and was married to a lovely blonde named Valerie. Even having a hot wife wasn’t enough to keep Trudy’s sexual urges at bay, and if she was being honest with herself, things hadn’t been going too great in her marriage lately. Valerie was always fussing at her for her wandering eyes and how they couldn’t go anywhere without Trudy cat-calling another female. Valerie had known that her girlfriend was a huge Sappho lesbian with a loud, rambunctious personality, and she had even agreed to marry her despite the fact that Trudy was the type to make crude, crass remarks about other girls’ bodies. But things hadn’t been nearly this bad until now. In fact, it had gotten so much worse ever since she became an athletic trainer for the cheerleading squad. It seemed like every day Trudy was coming home later and later, and not just because she was out partying with the young college girls, but because she kept getting in trouble with the other athletic directors at school. Valerie was always stressed out, wishing that her wife would stop being such a skirt chaser and instead focus on the work aspect of her job and not just the eye candy. Until Trudy cleaned up her act a little bit, her wife refused to sleep with her. She didn’t even like sleeping next to someone who had become such a dirty little pervert! While Trudy had always been a loud-mouthed raging homosexual, Valerie only noticed this drastic change in her wife’s behavior ever since her parents passed away two years ago.  
Trudy’s parents, Ralph and Mary Murphy, were ultra conservative, ultra Christian, and had never really accepted their daughter’s flamboyant personality. Ever since Trudy was in middle school, she had come out as being a lesbian with absolutely no interest in boys whatsoever. Her perverted desire for women only grew with age, and the Murphy’s just really couldn’t handle how loud and obnoxiously open Trudy was with her homosexuality. They completely cut her off financially while she was in college and didn’t even attend her and Valerie’s wedding. Trudy, however, never let her parents’ hatred for her rainbow colored lifestyle to really bother her. She always figured they would one day come around and accept her for who she was, until she received a call two years ago that they had both died tragically in a car accident.  
Valerie had been so worried for her wife’s mental health ever since the loss of her parents. She never talked about them and always tried to dodge the topic of their death. Valerie had first met Trudy when they were both freshmen in college, and she had been immediately drawn to the tall, butchy redhead. She liked how Trudy was always unapologetically true to herself and her ambitions, and that she never let anyone get under her skin. She was funny, flirty, and charismatic; Valerie’s ideal woman! At first, Trudy only really had eyes for her partner. She could never keep her hands to herself on their dates and was truly crazy about Valerie in every way which only made her fall head over heels in love with the rowdy lesbian. That all changed after the death of her parents. Trudy went from being a sweet, loving, and caring partner to becoming a sexual predator who lusted after every pretty girl she bumped into. Her thirst for younger women knew no bounds, and she was always seen trying to hit up bars in town and sneak up behind poor, unsuspecting females just to tickle them and grope them! She was addicted to flirting with girls, and she got even more of a high whenever she touched them, and the fun-loving, silly Trudy that Valerie fell in love with was now nothing more than a sexual deviant who cared more about copping a feel on a stranger than she did about salvaging her own marriage. It was tragic, really, and Valerie could only assume that Trudy’s dangerous behavior stemmed from an unhealthy coping mechanism with grieving over her parents’ death. She always hoped it was something she would grow out of, but now her actions were becoming even more serious, and Valerie feared that one day her wife would not only lose her job but would lose her freedom, too, if she was convicted as a sexual offender in the court of law.  
But none of that really mattered to Trudy at that moment. The issues with her job and sexual harassment complaints, the loss of her parents, and even her marital problems seemed so trivial to Trudy Murphy at that moment. Why would she let any of that bother her when things were going so damn well for her at that moment!  
Despite almost being arrested for inappropriately playing with herself in the locker room, Trudy found herself in the most delightful of situations. She was about to go to Sarah Sweeney’s dorm! THE Sarah Sweeney!  
Sarah Sweeney was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and by far the hottest chick on the whole team! She had dark hair as silky and smooth as rich chocolate with big, vibrant eyes and some of the juiciest lips Trudy had ever seen on a young woman. She was really petite, maybe about 5’4 if Trudy could offer an accurate guess, but her tits were out of this world! She was at least a DDD cup and always flaunted them off by wearing tight shirts that exposed her tight midriff. She had such a sweet voice that was as creamy as honey, and her ass was so big that it could hardly fit in the tight shorts she liked to wear which often gave everyone great glimpses of her cheeks whenever she leaned over. Sweet, peppy, adorable, and sexy—that was Sarah Sweeney! Trudy had spent many nights touching herself to thoughts of being able to squeeze the little brunette’s gorgeous butts and picturing how wet and tight her sweet little pussy was. But now maybe, just maybe, she’d finally get a chance to sink her teeth into UCLA’s star cheerleading captain!  
Sarah Sweeney, however, was a little less enthused over the idea of being alone with Trudy as Trudy was over the idea of being alone with her. Sarah was actually one of the girls that had secretly reported Trudy for sexual harassment to the Board of the Athletics Department, but she had made sure that her identity remained anonymous with every report she filed, afraid of what her trainer would do if she found out the truth. Sarah was just always so uncomfortable with the way Trudy always tried to touch her during practice. One time she was trying to help her improve her form for one of their popular routines, and Trudy’s hand “accidentally” cupped both of her breasts while she helped her straighten her posture. There was no need for her hands to go anywhere near her chest, and Sarah knew it wasn’t an accident by the way Trudy even gave them each a rough squeeze. It didn’t help that the butch was breathing heavily down the back of her neck, and Sarah had been nervous around her ever since.  
The only reason she had decided to invite Trudy Murphy, the infamous perverted coach, was because she had sustained a pretty painful injury lately and she didn’t know where to turn to. She had seriously hurt her lower back during yesterday’s practice, and she feared she might have damaged a nerve or bruised a bone. Sarah wasn’t exactly proficient with medical stuff—her major was Theater, after all, since she wanted to move to Hollywood and become a world famous dancer once she graduated—but Trudy had apparently studied up on all kinds of common injuries that athletes could get and was certain she could help Sarah out with her problem and help her heal faster. There was a big game coming up that Friday and Sarah couldn’t afford to be in bad shape for it! If she sat this one out due to an injury, she risked losing her status as cheer captain! She was the type of girl to do anything to keep her title, even be alone with Trudy the Tickling Dyke, as the other girls on the team called her behind her back.  
The two women were walking side by side, Trudy’s arm draped around the slender waist of the little brunette as she walked the nineteen-year-old cheerleader to her dorm. Trudy was wearing a red t-shirt with a pair of high-waisted jeans while Sarah was wearing a pink tanktop that showed ample amounts of cleavage and a pair of purple, comfy shorts that were just short enough for her ass cheeks to peek out underneath whenever she walked. Sarah didn’t like the closeness of the older woman but insisted that she leaned on her for support while they walked as to not aggravate her back injury anymore. At least until Trudy got to inspect it, at least, but walking so closely together felt way too intimate for Sarah’s tastes. All the people that they passed by assumed they were a couple, and she could hardly blame them for thinking that. Trudy was your typical dyke—she was tall and had an athletic figure, and her fiery orange hair was cut very short in a boyish manner. She never wore makeup or dresses, and you could tell she wasn’t straight by her proud stride and deep voice. To the common eye they probably looked like two lovers going on a date, and while gay couples were super common at college campuses in the early 2000’s, they were still normally the butt of jokes. They passed by a group of college frat boys and Sarah could have sworn she heard them mutter something crude when they walked by them. “Look guys! A butch and her slutty princess!” It was best to just ignore them even though it really irked Sarah to have people think she would ever be interested in someone like Trudy the Tickling Dyke! Plus, she was straight. She was even dating one of the football players, Chad Thompson! They were the hottest couple on campus and she hoped to God that no one would start rumors that she was cheating on Chad with someone as gross and nasty as Trudy Murphy.  
“We should probably not take too long,” Sarah advised her coach as she wiggled out from underneath Trudy’s protective arm once they arrived at the front door of her dorm room. “My boyfriend will be coming back from football practice soon and I don’t want him getting the wrong idea about me having another woman in my room while he’s away.”  
A grin spread across Trudy’s face as she followed the little brunette into her room. “Why are you so worried? Do you think the two of us will be doing something we’re not supposed to be doing that would give him the wrong idea?”  
Sarah’s face lit up in an embarrassed blush. “O-Of course not! He’s just kinda, ‘ya know, a little possessive.” She wanted to point out that Trudy had made a bit of a name for herself around campus as being one of the biggest perverts in the whole school. Considering that UCLA had about 45,000 students attend each year, that was not something to be proud of. Sarah didn’t want anyone to know she was alone in a room with such a lecherous monster, lest her reputation be tarnished forever.  
“Alright, alright, I get it,” Trudy nodded as she folded her arms over her chest. The redhead glanced around the room, taking note of all her pink, girly decorations. She had a hot pink comforter on her twin-size bed with white, fluffy pillows arranged neatly on top. Photos of her and her friends from high school were taped to the wall as pastel-colored Christmas lights lined each corner of her room, adding some pizzaz to the bleak walls of the dorm. Her pink chair was seated in front of a wooden computer desk where her brand-new laptop had been left open to reveal her recent browsing of the popular social media site of the early 2000’s, Myspace.  
“Sounds like you’ve been busy with your homework,” Trudy teased as she tried to sneak a glance at Sarah’s private messages before the brunette quickly hopped over and slammed her laptop shut.  
“Lets just get on with this already. Do you think you can tell me if I may have bruised something? I didn’t want to have to go to the hospital, but I can’t seem to get the swelling to go down.” Sarah turned around lifted the back of her pink top up to show Trudy the bruised skin of her tail bone, but the redhead shook her head disapprovingly and made no motion to inspect her injury closely.  
“Sorry. I can’t help you like this,” Trudy said.  
Sarah turned around to look at her, a look of disbelief on her face. “What?! Why not?!”  
“I won’t be able to tell anything with your clothes on. I’ll need to inspect your spine closely as well as your coccyx,” the athletic trainer explained.  
“My what?” The brunette asked.  
Trudy smirked at her air-headedness. “Your coccyx. The small bone located at the base of your spine. Now hurry up and take off your clothes. Like you said, we don’t have all day. Your boyfriend will be coming by soon so its best not to waste any time.”  
Sarah was blushing even brighter than before as she pulled her shirt back down. “N-No way! I’m not going to get naked in front of you! Why do you need me to take off my clothes just to check out my bruise?!”  
Trudy tried her best to give the dumb little brunette a believable excuse. Truthfully, she just wanted to see her sweet ass nice and exposed, and of course seeing her exposed boobs would be super hot, too. “You probably broke your tail bone. A lot of times we break small bones in our bodies doing athletic exercises and don’t realize it until it’s too late. I need to make sure you didn’t break anything else major, too. So I’m going to be checking for more bruises and swelling in other parts of your back. If these things go unchecked, you could end up doing further damage to your spine. You could end up paralyzed in a week! You never want to mess around with sports related injuries, Ms. Sweeney, especially if you want to continue to be captain of the cheerleading squad.”  
It was all bullshit, of course. Trudy didn’t actually have a lot of medical experience but often boasted about having extensive knowledge of athletic injuries so the girls would trust her more. It let her have a good excuse to get up close and personal with them, just like how she was about to do with Sarah Sweeney! Everyone knew Sarah should have been born blonde because of her ditzy personality and poor grades. She had only managed to get into UCLA because her parents made generous donations to the school, or else her high school GPA would have never gotten her anywhere close to the school gates.  
But even the airheaded Sarah Sweeney wasn’t totally convinced she needed to be fully naked for Trudy to examine her injury.  
“Can’t I just wear a bikini? I’m really not comfortable being totally naked in front of you,” the mumbled, her blue eyes looking down at her feet that were comfortably nestled inside of her pink ballet flats. “You know what? Maybe I should just go to the student health center. I’m sorry I wasted your time by asking you to come help. I’ll walk you out—”  
Trudy held up a hand to stop her. “You know what? I think a bikini will work just fine! As long as I can see your full back and look for other bruises and swelling, everything will be just peachy! No need to waste your time and money on the student health center! You’ll be stuck in the waiting room for hours if you go now! It’d be rude to let your boyfriend wait on you for such a long time. I’m sure being a football player, he’s got a very busy schedule.”  
Her quick thinking had won the busty cheerleader over, and soon Sarah was digging through her drawers to pull out her favorite swimsuit. She then slipped inside her private bathroom and closed the door behind her so she could change.  
Trudy rubbed her hands together like an evil genius as she grinned to herself. This was perfect! Even though Sarah wasn’t going to be completely naked, this would work just as well, she thought. Maybe while she scoped her body out for other “bruising”, she could gently untie her bikini top so she could sneak a glance at those big, bouncy, enormous funbags of hers!  
Sarah stepped out a few minutes later wearing a pink string bikini that didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination. Trudy’s big, bulging eyes could see everything except her nipples, and even then the outline of her peaks were still perking up through the fabric letting the perverted lesbo see just how cute and pointy they were. The bottoms of her swimsuit were a thong that only had one triangular piece of fabric covering the delicate lines of her pussy, and Trudy’s mouth watered at the sight of her smooth bikini line. The naughty little cheerleader had a nice, smooth pussy, that much Trudy could tell, and thoughts of seeing the young beauty sprawled out on her bed with her legs spread wide eagle was driving her wild with lust.  
Sarah could instantly tell that lewd thoughts were swimming through her coach’s mind, and she was starting to regret ever asking the 30-year-old butch to ever come over to her bedroom. “Lets just get this over with, please…” Sarah grumbled, folding her arms over her chest to conceal her gigantic breasts from Trudy’s pervy gaze. “Chad should hopefully be here any minute…”  
Trudy wasted no time in getting up close and personal with the cheerleader’s body. She started with the back as Sarah had her front turned to the wall while Trudy looked her over, but the redhead wasn’t actually looking for bruises. Her eyes were completely focused on the teen’s firm ass that was the perfect peach shape. “Can you bend over a little bit? I need to make sure you didn’t break your tail bone,” Trudy said as she gripped each side of the brunette’s hips, continuing to pretend to be giving her a professional, medical exam.  
Sarah nodded and bent forward just a bit, and Trudy got an even better look at her scrumptious ass. “I’m going to press down in certain spots. Let me know if it hurts or not, okay? I need to see where the pain is most prominent,” Trudy told her. She gently dug one of her thumbs against the dip in Sarah’s hip bone, but the girl obviously didn’t flinch; that was nowhere near where it hurt. Trudy could see a huge, dark purple bruise right at the base of her spine, but that’s all it appeared to be—just a bruise. She gently pushed on the purple, swollen flesh, and Sarah let out a tiny squeak of pain.  
“Y-Yeah! That’s where it hurts!” The little brunette moaned.  
“Yep. You bruised the bone but I don’t know if you broke anything yet. Can you tell me if this hurts?” Trudy asked as she brought her hand lower to gently press her thumb in the middle of Sarah’s ass. She took this moment to spread her ass cheeks, her tongue sliding along her bottom lip in a perverted manner as she peeked inside the girl’s crack. Oh how she would have loved to plunge her tongue in Sarah’s cute, puckered hole! When it came to girls, Trudy had no problem eating ass. She’d happily lick all parts of a woman if given the chance to.  
“N-No…That doesn’t hurt…” Sarah uttered in a shaky voice. She felt her cheeks being split open but had no idea what Trudy was doing back there.  
Unable to resist it anymore, Trudy gave each plump cheek a rough squeeze with the entire palm of her hand, making Sarah jump. “What about that? Does that hurt?” Trudy grinned, loving every moment of this.  
“N-No but it feels weird! Please don’t squeeze so hard!” Sarah pleaded with her.  
“Like I said, I don’t think anything is broken. But I may need to do a full cavity search just to be on the safe side—”  
Trudy was suddenly interrupted by the dinging of Sarah’s computer as a notification on her Myspace popped up, indicating that she had received a new message.  
“OH!” Sarah squealed in surprise, using that as an excuse to get away from Trudy’s cold hands as she wiggled away from her to skip over to her computer desk. “I have a message! I should check it to make sure it’s not from Chad!”  
Trudy was disappointed that she didn’t get to explore the sexy brunette’s bum a little more, but she watched the girl as she leaned over to lift her laptop screen up without sitting in her chair.  
“Does it hurt to sit?” Trudy asked, this time legitimately concerned about the well-being of the girl’s backside.  
Sarah shyly nodded. “Yeah….It hurts when I sit on a rough surface like a hard chair or on the bleachers. But it also hurts to lean over like this. I guess I’m just out of luck.”  
“You should buy some seat cushions for your computer desk,” Trudy advised her. “It will provide you with a little bit more comfort. And try not to bend over too much and cause more discomfort to your spine until your bruise heals.”  
“That’s not a bad idea. Thanks, Trudy. I’ll have Chad take me to Walmart and we’ll get one this evening. I could even get a cushion to take with me to class! I’m sure the teachers won’t mind,” Sarah smiled, surprised she had actually gotten some good feedback from Trudy.  
It was legitimate advice this time, but it also helped fuel a mischievous idea in her head. “Hey, until you go out and buy a cushion, I’ll let you sit on my lap to use your computer. My thighs are a lot more comfortable than that cheap, plastic chair you have there!”  
Sarah groaned from the pain in her lower back as she straightened herself up, waiting for her web browser to load up the Myspace message she had just received. “Oh, um…You don’t have to do that. I can deal until Chad comes back.”  
“Nonsense!” Trudy chuckled, refusing to take no for an answer. “My lap is all yours, sweetheart! Don’t be difficult! Just let dear ole’ Coach Trudy help you and your cute little tushy out!”  
Before Sarah could protest any further, Trudy was scooting past the petite young woman and plopping down in her pink computer chair. She carefully yet firmly grabbed the girl’s waist, making her seat herself right on her lap so that she was facing forward with her back to Trudy’s chest.  
“R-Really, Coach Trudy. This isn’t necessary…” Sarah tried to argue but it was too late. She was already seated comfortably on the older woman’s lap with the redhead’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her still.  
“Don’t move around so much. You don’t want to strain your backside,” Trudy snickered. “Now go along and check your messages! Chad’s probably wondering why you haven’t replied yet.”  
Sarah didn’t like the idea of sitting on another woman’s lap, but she had to admit it was a lot more comfortable than sitting on the cold, hard surface of her chair or having to strain her back by leaning over her desk. She figured there was little harm in sitting on Trudy’s lap if it was just to check her message to see what Chad had to say.  
Myspace finally loaded up and Sarah saw that she had five unread messages floating in her inbox. One was from Cathy Curtis, the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, who was wondering if she was going to come to the extra practice that had been arranged for tomorrow afternoon. Not wanting to leave Cathy hanging, Sarah decided to go ahead and answer her fellow cheer squad member first before going through her other messages and explain that she was in far too much pain to attend tomorrow’s extra practice but that she was trying to rest up before Friday so she could still perform at the big game. Trudy had her head resting on the girl’s shoulder, a mischievous glimmer in her eye as she looked at the computer screen as the brunette typed away at her message.  
Having Sarah Sweeney sitting on her lap, her sexy ass grinding against her crotch through her jeans, was making the horny lesbian too aroused. Whenever Trudy got extremely turned on, her hands would develop a mind of their own—one of the things that tended to get her in the most trouble these days—and the temptation to grab and squeeze the brunette’s irresistibly sexy body was too much for her to fight. The dyke was soon reaching up to tickle her tiny waist, and Sarah began to squeal and squirm around on the other woman’s lap.  
“C-Coach Trudy! What are you doing?!”  
“Relax, baby! I’m just having a little fun! You owe me for checking out your injury and for offering up my lap to you out of the goodness of my heart,” the redhead teased, her hands continued to dance along the girl’s sides. Her fingers began to tickle at Sarah’s bare tummy before she dipped a single digit in Sarah’s belly button, and the teen started to giggle uncontrollably as Trudy the Tickling Dyke had her way with her.  
“STOP IT! PLEASE! HEE HEE HEE! HA HA HA HA!”  
Sarah’s voice could be heard throughout the hallway, but Trudy kept tickling her sides up and down. She zig-zagged her fingertips over the girl’s stomach, exploring every inch of her midriff, until she reached up to grab two handfuls of her large, 28-DDD cup tits. Sarah’s giggles turned into screams of terror of her boobs were roughly fondled by the frisky coach, and she tried her best to wiggle out of her grasp. Trudy was a lot physically stronger than her so the tiny nineteen-year-old was beyond helpless to the pervert’s evil clutches.  
“Stop squirming around so much! I know you like having your big tits fondled! I know you like when I stare at them, too! If you didn’t, you wouldn’t wear such revealing clothes all the time during practice!” Trudy chuckled lightly as she pinched the brunette’s pink, perky nipples through the thin fabric of her swimsuit, and Sarah shrieked even louder.  
It was at that exact moment that Chad Thompson, Sarah’s super hot and super cool football player boyfriend, opened the door to her dorm room. He was carrying a bag of McDonalds in his hand and the smell of hot, steaming French fries filled the room.  
“Hey babe! You never got back to my message on Myspace. I know you don’t normally eat carbs but since you’re kinda’ down in the dumps about being injured, I thought maybe a burger would cheer you up—”  
The tall, superstar athlete dropped the bag of food he was holding as he saw his cute little girlfriend sitting on the lap of a tall, butchy redhead. She was wearing a revealing bikini that was now falling off her small frame, exposing her entire breasts, nipples and all. The handsome jock’s mouth was hanging wide open as a few strands of sandy blonde hair slipped from the hairgel holding his hair back, falling in front of his face. He stood as still as a corpse, his small, easily startled brain trying to process the image that was right in front of his face.  
“Wh-Wh….”  
Chad Thompson didn’t even get to form a sentence before Sarah was crawling out of the lesbian’s lap, using the silence in the room as her chance to escape.  
“CHAD! I CAN EXPLAIN!” Sarah squeaked out like a tiny, frightened mouse. She knew exactly what it looked like but she hoped Chad would listen to her before all hell broke loose. He was a loose canon, a jock with a short fuse, and was known for snapping at his teammates over the tiniest of things. While he had never really yelled at Sarah before, there was a first time for everything. Of course, he never expected the first time he blew up at her to be over cheating on him with a tall, lanky dyke!  
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! Chad finally roared out like a fire-breathing dragon. This was, of course, Trudy’s cue to leave.  
“Well, I guess it’s time for me to go home!” The redhead said as she quickly hopped up from her chair to look at an imaginary watch on her wrist. “It’s been a lot of fun, Ms. Sweeney, but my wife is waiting for me at home! I guess I’ll see you at practice in a few days!”  
Trudy was about to try and step past Chad to go into the hallway, but the football player wasn’t going to let her off that easy.

(TO BE CONTINUED...)


	2. Trudy Comes Upon an Inheritance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trudy's life is about to take a big turn...

This was definitely a hairy situation that Trudy Murphy had found herself in, and there weren’t a lot of options for her to choose from if she wanted to get out of Sarah Sweeney’s matchbox-sized dorm room in one piece.  
Chad Thompson, Sarah’s boyfriend, was tall and muscular with biceps as big as a bowling ball. He wasn’t the quarterback of the football team for nothing; the guy practically lived off steroids and protein shakes to keep him in the best shape possible so that he would never have to worry about losing his high status on the team. With large hands that could easily break a human femur in two with little effort and a fist that could punch holes through any wall in the building, Trudy found herself coming face to face with an opponent she was just not confident she could take head-on.  
Trudy may have been tall and slim, but she had worked her muscles all throughout her life playing various sports which is how she became a coach for the cheerleading squad in the first place. She was fast and had beat plenty of brutes in arm-wrestling competitions at her local bar, even going as far as earning herself the title of the Golden Fist for how many straight victories she had won wrestling the arms of countless challengers back in her early college days.  
Something told her, however, that Chad didn’t want to just arm wrestle.  
“Come on, bro. Can’t we talk about this? I wasn’t hurting her or anything!” Trudy grinned, trying her best to play it off like the intimate moment she and Sarah had shared was no big deal. “It was just a little tickling fun! Right, Sarah?”  
The petite brunette wasn’t saying anything but she was completely pale in the cheeks. She knew what was coming for Trudy and it wasn’t going to be pretty.  
The guy was a total beefcake and what he lacked in brains he made up for with brawn. If Trudy challenged him head-on, she was fairly certain she wouldn’t be just coming out of the fight with just a black eye or a bruised jaw. The icy glare the football star was giving her was sharp enough to cut through steel beams, and within his gaze held raw, murderous intentions. He had just caught the redhead feeling up his tiny, hot girlfriend, and if there was one thing Chad didn’t like, it was other people touching stuff that belonged to him.  
Especially Sarah Sweeney.  
“OH, YOU ARE DEAD, BITCH!” Chad roared, his hand balling up into a tight fist. The shock of seeing the lesbo cheerleading coach tickling and groping his girlfriend had worn off, replaced by the burning desire to splatter Trudy Murphy’s head all across the walls of Sarah’s pink, feminine dorm room. He was rolling up his sleeves, crouching down low like a tiger ready to pounce. “SAY YOUR PRAYERS DYKE. BY THE TIME I’M DONE WITH YOU, THE MORGUE WON’T EVEN BE ABLE TO IDENTIFY YOU!”  
Trying to fight him would be suicide. Trudy didn’t stand a chance against a tough guy like Chad Thompson! She wouldn’t be able to run past him, either. She was quick like a mouse, but his entire bulky frame was blocking the doorway. She’d have to tackle him to get by and she really didn’t think someone as lean as her could knock such a monstrous, immovable object like the quarterback of the damn football team.  
This was bad, oh, so very bad! To think the tale of Trudy Murphy would end so tragically! She had always thought she’d maybe die after getting trampled by a mob of angry girls who were upset at her for tickling them, or maybe even die a hero’s death in the arms of her lover, Valerie, after living a long, virtuous life full of hot, lesbian sex with hundreds of young women and lots of booze! Being viciously murdered by an angry boyfriend of one of her victims, she had to admit, probably suited her best.  
Just as she was accepting her fate, Sarah Sweeney leapt into action by throwing herself in her boyfriend’s arms, hugging his waist tightly.  
“Chad! Please! Don’t hurt her! You’ll lose your scholarship if you do!” The little brunette pleaded with the jock, eyes welling up with tears. She was keeping Chad planted firmly in place, not letting him take another step towards her cheerleading coach. While Sarah didn’t particularly care for Trudy the Tickling Dyke and hated that she was always the victim of the woman’s crude, inappropriate taunts on the field, she didn’t exactly want to see her dead, either. Chad was like a stick of dynamite; once he exploded, there was no stopping the chaos and damage that ensued. She had seen him get into fights with fellow teammates before and it was never pretty; he always played dirty and too rough. Trudy didn’t stand a chance against his strength, and considering the severity of the situation, she really did believe the skinny butch wouldn’t live to see another dawn.  
Trudy could tell Sarah was stalling Chad, keeping him from attacking and giving her an opening to escape. This wasn’t the time to be touched by the sweet girl’s actions; she needed to hurry up and skedaddle before Valerie became a widow!  
Sarah’s room was on the third story of the girl’s dormitory but escaping through the window was her only chance. Chad was busy trying to gently pry his girlfriend’s arms off of him, careful not to be too aggressive and hurt the small, fragile girl, but it was only a matter of time before he broke free. Trudy hurried over to the window and lifted it up so she could gage just how high up she was. She might break an ankle jumping from this height, but it was better than being slaughtered by a jealous, overprotective boyfriend!  
Trudy turned to look at sweet little Sarah Sweeney who was continuing to hold back the jock. Trudy swore she’d never forget this moment, never forget Sarah’s concern for her well-being even after all the sexual tormenting she had put the cheerleader through. Something told her that this would probably be the last time she ever saw that sexy, big-breasted brunette. It’d be a shame to never be able to properly thank her for trying to protect her from Chad. This would be her only chance!  
Before she crawled out the window, Trudy swiftly dashed towards the couple, only to reach out a give Sarah’s round, jiggly ass cheeks a loud, hard smack.  
“Thanks for everything, sweetcheeks! Whenever you’re done shacking up with dumb jocks like ole’ Chad here, you can find me every Friday night at the gay club, Lesbian Lightning!” She finished off giving the girl’s juicy, irresistible asscheek one more pinch—just for good luck!—before running back to the window.  
Sarah Sweeney was shocked beyond belief over the dyke’s audacity to be hitting on her and sexually harassing her at a time like this. The nerve of that woman! She no longer tried to hold Chad back, both furious and mortified over having her ass both smacked and pinched after she graciously tried to give Trudy an opening for escape. After everything that just happened, it would serve her right to get her ass beaten to a bloody pulp! How dare she try and grope her after she just tried to save her!  
Trudy didn’t wait around to see either Sarah or Chad’s reaction to her bold stunt. She had already slipped out the window and made a dramatic leap to freedom.  
Despite being three floors high, Trudy managed to gracefully land on her feet like a cat with enough dignity and style to amaze those standing outside the dormitory. She luckily didn’t injure herself at all from the jump thanks to her athletic reflexes, but that didn’t mean she was out of danger just yet.  
Chad was sticking his head out the window, face red and fuming with burning rage. “YOU FILTHY LESBIAN! I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER STEP FOOT ON THIS CAMPUS EVER AGAIN! AND IF I EVER SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN, YOU BETTER BELIEVE I’M GOING TO BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU’RE UNRECOGNIZABLE! I’LL BREAK ALL YOUR FINGERS OFF IF I EVER SEE YOU GO NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN! I’LL KILL YOU, YOU GAY BITCH! I PROMISE YOU THAT!”  
He quickly disappeared back into Sarah’s room in a hurry, probably to pursue the sneaky lesbo that had skillfully escaped through the window, but Trudy wasn’t going to stick around to see if he was ready to make good of his promise yet. Running away faster than a speeding bullet, Trudy sprinted back towards her apartment in hopes of getting as far away from the college campus as possible. She didn’t even stop to catch her breath while being fueled by pure adrenaline and the rush of getting to play with Sarah Sweeney and her sexy tits just moments earlier!

Trudy had safely made in back into her apartment, heart still racing from all the running she had done to avoid being caught by Chad Thompson, but she was still in one solid piece and that was honestly the only thing that had mattered to her. Man, that was a close call! If Sarah had lived on any floor higher than the third, there’s no way she would have been able to jump out the window without breaking a bone or two, but that still would have been a lot better than anything Chad had planned for her.  
But still…Even if she had come so close to fighting neck to neck—or neck to broken neck, for better words—with a macho football player, it was so incredibly worth it. So, so worth it!  
Trudy brought her hands to her face where she could still smell the hint of Sarah Sweeney’s perfume that lingered on her skin. That girl was devastatingly sexy, more alluring and exquisite than any of the other girls on the cheerleading squad, and she had managed to get up close and personal with some of her most intimate areas. She could still remember the way the girl’s ass had felt in her hands and how big and soft her breasts were. Sure, she may have almost died by the hands of a manic, temperamental football jock, but playing with Sarah’s supermodel body was beyond worth it.  
In fact, just thinking about how good she looked in that tiny microbikini was getting Trudy all hot and bothered again. The way she wiggled around on her lap when she was being tickled, the way her cheeks would blush in embarrassment over showing Trudy her body, the way her tits bounced up and down with her movements…  
Damn, she really needed to let off some steam. She’d never be able to sleep tonight if she didn’t rub one out before Valerie got home from work!  
With out a care in the world that Chad Thompson may somehow extract his revenge on her, or that she might have even lost her job due to the amount of witnesses that saw her jump out of Sarah’s room, Trudy headed into her bedroom and unbuttoned her jeans, ready to cum to thoughts of Sarah Sweeney and her knockout body.  
She was just about the pull her jeans off when a sudden knock at the door made her nearly jump right out of her skin.  
Oh, shit! Chad and Sarah must have called the cops on me already! I’m so screwed!  
Losing her job or getting the shit beat out of her were actually the least of her worries. What Trudy had done in Sarah’s room—fondling her, tickling her, and even smacking that sweet ass of hers—was enough sexual harassment to warrant an arrest. While this wasn’t exactly Trudy’s first run-in with the cops, she didn’t think Valerie would be too thrilled about having to bail her out of jail in the middle of the night. Her wife had even warned her that the next time Trudy found herself with cuffs around her wrists, she wasn’t going to do a damn thing about it in hopes that maybe the frisky butch would finally learn a lesson about touching people without their consent and how important personal boundaries were!  
Cold sweat dripped down the back of her neck as Trudy slowly made her way back towards her front door. This was it. Her life was officially going to be over. She’d be banned from UCLA for sure now and Sarah would probably file a restraining order against her, too. Today really was her one and only time to enjoy Sarah Sweeny and her round, fat ass. How terribly devastating…  
The dyke opened the door hesitantly, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as a man dressed in a pristine black business suit stared at her with a neutral expression on his aging face. His gray hair was slicked back and his chin was perfectly smooth and void of any hair, the smell of aftershave clinging to his skin stronger than his cologne. He looked very professional and very important, and Trudy could hardly form a sentence as she spoke quietly to him.  
“Can…Can I help you, sir?” She asked, her voice trembling with anxiety.  
“Are you Mrs. Trudy Murphy?” The man in the suit asked, his voice cold and firm. When Trudy weakly nodded, he continued. “My name is Attorney Sean Clemons. May I come inside and discuss some important matters with you?”  
Trudy stood in the doorway, shaking in her shoes as she opened the door wider for him and stepped aside to let him in. She knew denying him entry would only make her situation even worse since she had a strong feeling why he was there.  
Sarah Sweeney was pressing charges against her for attempted rape. This was far more serious than just a silly little “sexual harassment” complaint she was getting from the other cheerleaders. This also meant she was going to have a long, serious trial in court and that she would be in jail longer than just a night. She could face years of prison for sexually assaulting a college student, maybe even decades, and her life would be eternally ruined forever! Even though she was a hardcore lesbian, the thought of being locked up with other women older and uglier than her was a horribly repulsive thought. Hot, young, horny college girls weren’t the kind of women she’d find in prison, and the thought of spending the rest of her days locked up in a prison cell with hideously butchy women covered in tattoos and missing teeth would be pure hell!  
Oh, this was so terrible! How could she have let something like this happen?! Now was not the time to panic, though. She could still plead her case and maybe find a way to get the charges dismissed. She didn’t have a lot of money to her name, but maybe she could convince Valerie to tap into their savings and offer every penny they had to the Sweeney family so that the case would be settled financially and that Trudy wouldn’t have to spend the rest of her life rotting in prison. It’s not like she actually harmed Sarah or even raped her. She didn’t even suck or bite on her nipples nor even finger her tight little pussy. All she did was gently pat her bum and tickle her. That was an issue money could clearly solve, right?!  
Beginning to panic, Trudy started to explain herself to the attorney as best as she could before the two even made it to the dining room. “Look, Mr. Clemons, I promise I wasn’t going to actually rape her! I was just having a little fun, you see! We were only joking around! Yeah, just joking around! I was only playfully tickling her! I mean, I might have reached up to cop a feel of those huge DD knockers of hers, but who wouldn’t?! They were RIGHT there! Surely you understand! Surely there’s no need for Sarah to press charges against me! I swear I didn’t rape her!”  
Baffled by the dyke’s unexpected prattling, Sean Clemons cleared his throat loudly and held up a hand to interrupt her. “Erm, I’m not sure what you are talking about, Mrs. Murphy, but I assure you that I’m not here for anything involving something of that nature.”  
Confused, Trudy stared at him long and hard before raising an eyebrow in his direction. The older man then set his briefcase on top of her dining table and began to shuffle through some papers.  
“Then…” Trudy muttered, unsure if she should feel relieved or more terrified. “Then why are you here?” If he wasn’t there because of Sarah Sweeney, then why was he there? Was another woman pressing charges against her? She had lost count of how many times she had groped and tickled women at bars or parties, but it would be a strange coincidence if they had chosen now to bring their sexual harassment accusations to light.  
“As I said before, my name is Attorney Sean Clemons,” he said, handing her a business card from his pocket. “And I am here on behalf of your distant relative, Bedeliah Murphy, who recently passed away at the incredible age of 120. She was your great aunt, according to the will, and she left everything to you, her only living relative.”  
The hand holding Sean Clemons’ business card was shaking harder than before. “W-What? But…But I’ve never even met her…And how did she live to be 120? That’s…Why, that’s just damn near impossible!”  
For the first time that night, a small yet visible smile broke out across the older gentleman’s face. “Yes, I was rather surprised, too, when I heard about how old she was when she died. I can only imagine that she lived a long, prosperous, and happy life. Now…” He paused as he shuffled through a few more papers, including Bedeliah Murphy’s will, and handed Trudy a stack for her to read through.  
“Now your great aunt has left you an incredible fortune. Bedeliah Murphy owned a large, gothic mansion near Beverly Hills. It’s three stories high but it includes four floors, if you count the basement, with thirty bedrooms and ten acres of land surrounding the luxurious home. The home is worth over 2.5 million dollars, and since it seems that your parents passed away a few years ago, everything is left to you.”  
Trudy had never fainted before but her legs suddenly felt like gelatin and the room around her began to spin. “Over…two million dollars?!” She repeated, almost breathless. “This has to be some kind of joke! Like I said, I never even met her! And if she was that old, she had to be my great-great-great-aunt or something like that!”  
“I understand your astonishment, Mrs. Murphy, but this is certainly no joke,” Sean Clemons said calmly as he pulled out one other paper from his briefcase. It was a photograph of the home, recently taken, and Trudy could hardly believe that something so breathtaking, something so expensive, was actually hers! It looked like something out of a movie, like the kind of home that would belong to a duke or duchess in the Victorian era, but the recent photo proved that the home had lost a bit of its shine over the years. There was moss growing all around the mansion, and the white paint was even chipping in some places. It looked very old and also kind of creepy. If it was a house from a Hollywood film, the film would have had to have been a horror movie. Did that really matter, though? A mansion was a mansion!  
“I just….I just can’t believe I had an Great Aunt Bedeliah who had so much wealth…I wonder why my parents never mentioned her?” Trudy was still trying to wrap her head around the whole ordeal. It all seemed so farfetched, so surreal, that a home that extravagant actually belonged to someone like her! Neither of Trudy’s parents were very wealthy, and she had grown up in a small townhome in San Bernadino which was one of the least fancy counties in all of Southern California. If they were actually related to someone so wealthy, why had she grown up in an ordinary house with middle-class working parents? This just wasn’t making any sense!  
But who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she was going to be the owner of a multi-million dollar estate! Her financial worries were over! She and Valerie could finally move more inland and have a beautiful home to call their own. They could pay off all their debt, and maybe even start talking about having kids. Oh, and with all this extra money stashed in her bank account, she could even hire some sexy maids to clean the creepy yet beautiful mansion and get to look up their short, skimpy dresses all day!  
This was by far the most incredible thing that had ever happened in Trudy Murphy’s life. Her life was about to change for the better and she could hardly wait to get started!  
“THIS IS AMAZING! Oh wow, I can’t wait to tell my wife! Maybe we should start packing up our things tomorrow and go ahead and move in! I guess it doesn’t matter if Sarah Sweeney and her dumb, ugly boyfriend report me to my boss—I don’t even need a job anymore! Valerie can quit her job, too! She’s always dreamed of living in a mansion and now I can finally make my baby’s dream come true! And hey, if the mansion becomes more trouble than its worth, we can just sell the whole thing and live life on easy street! This is just so exciting! Holy shit! I can hardly breathe!” Trudy was practically jumping up and down for joy, overwhelmed by the exotic fortune that had just fallen into her lap.  
Whoever Bedeliah Murphy was, Trudy was just grateful the old broad had finally kicked the bucket and left her tremendous fortune to her only living relative. Things were going to be smooth sailing for her and Valerie from that moment on!  
“Congratulations, Mrs. Murphy. I’m sure Bedeliah Murphy can rest peacefully in her grave knowing that her home will be taken care of.” Sean Clemons said as he handed the redhead a pen so she could sign her name on all the paperwork.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Tragic Past of Bedeliah Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, we learn of the history of the mysterious Bedeliah Murphy - Trudy's Great Aunt - the Lady of Murphy Manor.

The year was 1915. Bedeliah Murphy, the young, wealthy owner of the Murphy Mansion, was living happily in her extravagant home and enjoying the best years of her life. She had everything any woman living in the 1900’s could have ever hoped for—a wonderful family with vast riches, beauty that made men fall instantly in love with her at sight, and plenty of servants that obeyed her every will. Bedeliah was quite lucky, she had to admit, and she had her family to thank for it. Her parents were wealthy business owners and had given a beautiful estate to their eldest daughter so that she could carry on the Murphy legacy and continue to make the Murphy name flourish.  
Bedeliah, having a taste for foreign artifacts, had decorated the Murphy Mansion in extravagant artifacts and furniture from all over the world. She had paintings from England hanging up on almost every wall while exotic vases from Egypt and Greece adorned the marble shelves in every room. Everyone in town admired the Murphy Mansion for its unique interior décor and often praised Bedeliah for her extensive collection of rare artifacts. Her most prized possession was a statue replica of Cleopatra that she kept by the window in her bedroom. Bedeliah had always been drawn to the stories of Cleopatra and hoped that one day she could be as powerful and radiant as her favorite Egyptian queen. She was even often seen wearing beautiful white gowns that draped neatly across her tall frame as large gold necklaces hung around her slender neck. Bedeliah liked feeling regal, and many of the townspeople even wondered if maybe she did come from a line of royalty. After all, the Murpy’s were mysterious individuals and no one could really figure out how or why they had accumulated so much wealth over the years.  
Bedeliah, of course, was a bit of an enigma herself. She was indeed beautiful with a head full of long, dirty blonde hair that flowed like waves down her back, but she was also one of the tallest individuals in town. At seven feet tall, Bedeliah was not only taller than all the women in town, but she also towered over most of the men. A lot of men were drawn to not only her beauty but the powerful authoritative aura she exuded. She always carried herself with a sense of poise and grace, but her voice was deep and commanding. The steely gaze of her crystal blue eyes could make a man both shiver in fear and arousal whenever her eyes met theirs, and it was no secret that many of the distinguished men in town were fighting for her affection. It would have been an honor to have married into the Murphy family and bask in the vast amounts of wealth alongside Bedeliah, but none of the men in town seemed to catch the young bachelorette’s eye.  
Bedeliah Murphy had a secret, one that she struggled with every single day. Unlike all the other women in town, she was built differently. She had no interest in men and no interest in conceiving a child to carry on the Murphy lineage. Men repulsed her. She didn’t like them throwing themselves at her feet and she certainly didn’t want any of them touching her. She refused all the marriage proposals that came her way, much to her family’s disappointment, and no one could figure out why Bedeliah was so picky when even the most attractive of men asked for her hand.  
The truth was, however, that Bedeliah was only romantically and sexually interested in women. She was a complete and total lesbian without any desire to change herself.  
Women were far superior to men in every way, Bedeliah believed. She loved admiring the lovely marble statues of Aphrodite that she kept in her garden, and she even had several nude paintings of women in the Renaissance era that she had hanging in her library for her viewing pleasure. She had discovered she was a lesbian when she was a teenager. She had accidentally caught one of the maids bathing, and her heart pounded at the sight of the woman’s large breasts and shapely ass. Bedeliah had found herself swooning over the young maid, but it wasn’t long before her first crush got married and moved away, leaving Bedeliah alone to accept the fact that this wasn’t an isolated event. She was interested in women’s bodies and there was nothing she could do about it but accept herself for who she truly was.  
In the 1900’s, homosexuality was looked down upon by everyone in society. Gays and lesbians had to live in secret or else they risked being exiled from town, or even thrown into jail for being a disgrace to God’s command that only men and women could be in love and marry. Anything else was considered an abomination, and the life of a homosexual was truly a tragic one during that era. Bedeliah hadn’t told anyone about her secret, especially not her parents, but it was only a matter of time before they pushed the subject of marriage onto her even harder. If she did not choose a suitor soon, her parents would select a man for her to wed. Bedeliah spent many sleepless nights in her beautiful mansion, dreading that the day she would be forced to marry a man would come. All she wanted to do was live in peace and explore her sexuality, but there would be so many repercussions if it ever came out that the eldest daughter of the Murphy family was a lesbian.  
Bedeliah spent many long months fearing that she would never be able to find true love and she would have no choice but to surrender herself to an empty, loveless marriage with some boring bloke in town. Hope was slowly leaving her until a new maid was hired to work at the Murphy Mansion, a maid who’s beauty far exceeded all the other maids that had ever been employed there.  
Fiona Foster was certainly a sight for sore eyes. At only twenty-years old, she was younger than all of the other maids that had been working at the Murphy Mansion for twenty to thirty years. She was sweet, soft-spoken, graceful, and polite; the epitome of perfection. Fiona’s hair was as golden as the sun and her figure was something that even Aphrodite herself would have been envious of. She was 5’7 and had a pair of long, slender legs that looked so mature in the black stockings she wore underneath her black maid dress. Her breasts were larger than any of the other girls in town, and the men in town often swooned and gawked over her massive milkjugs.  
The moment Bedeliah first laid her eyes on the gorgeous blonde, she could feel Cupid’s arrow piercing right through her heart. She was completely smitten with Fiona, drawn to her charming smile and sweet, serene voice. She would watch Fiona as she tended to her cleaning duties, choosing to hide in the shadows and stare longingly at her for hours. The little maid was such a hard worker and always went over and beyond at every task she took on, so it was no surprise that the other maids and servants at the estate enjoyed working with her. She was like a ray of sunshine that brought cheer and smiles to everyone in the mansion, especially Bedeliah.  
At first Bedeliah kept her distance, choosing to simply admire her from afar. She liked watching her work, especially whenever Fiona would sing to herself, and Bedeliah’s fantasies started running wild as she pictured herself proposing to the pretty blonde and living happily ever after in the mansion with her as her bride and not as her maid. Eventually, Bedeliah’s fantasies grew stronger and stronger. She would lay awake at night, pleasuring herself to thoughts of seeing Fiona’s naked body. She could only imagine how soft the girl’s skin was and how delicate her voice would sound if she ever had her most intimate places touched. Bedeliah had trouble sleeping, consumed with thoughts of making Fiona hers, to the point her sanity was slowly slipping away. What started off as an innocent crush was turning into an obsession, and she found it harder and harder to suppress her desires for her favorite little maid. The secret she had worked so hard to bury—the truth of her sexuality—was too much for her to keep hiding. She wanted Fiona Foster more than anything in the world, and Bedeliah decided she was going to have her, even if it meant she would be scorned and rejected by both her family and by society.  
“Fiona, I’m in love with you. Will you be mine?”  
As soon as Bedeliah confronted Fiona with her feelings, she felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. It felt so good to finally confess her true emotions, to express her affection towards the sweet, young maid, that she hadn’t even considered that Fiona might not be willing to reciprocate the feelings.  
“Um, I’m sorry, Lady Bedeliah. I don’t feel the same way. You see….I’m in love with Sebastian O’Johnson! But I do appreciate your honesty. I will keep your feelings a secret from everyone else so that no one knows that you’re…um…a lesbian, I suppose.”  
Fiona had tried to let her mistress down easy. She had known that Bedeliah had developed a strong interest in her since the moment she first arrived at the Murphy Mansion a few months ago, but she could never figure out why. She had caught Bedeliah sneaking into her room to snatch up some of her undergarments and had always felt the woman’s eyes on her from the windows above every time she tended to the flowers in the garden. She thought maybe Bedeliah was just not used to having young maids and wanted to be friends but wasn’t sure how to initiate a friendship with a servant, but it turned out the older woman was romantically drawn to her. Fiona had never expected to receive a love confession from her boss, and at first she felt bad for rejecting her. She hoped that she wouldn’t get fired from her job, but as time passed, Fiona came to regret ever working for the Murphy Mansion in the first place.  
Bedeliah should have been heartbroken over Fiona’s rejection. After all, Fiona was the first woman she was truly in love with so it would have only been natural to feel devastated over having her love fall unrequited. Unfortunately for Fiona Foster, it only made Bedeliah more determined to win her heart, and the poor little maid’s life was soon turned upside down.  
The mistress of the manor could no longer be satisfied just watching Fiona. Soon, she found herself needing to touch her. The first time Bedeliah touched Fiona was when the young girl was making the beds in one of the guest bedrooms. The blonde felt a pair of hands suddenly wrap around her waist, and soon she was being held tightly by a pair of strong, unbreakable arms.  
“L-Lady Bedeliah?!” Fiona had gasped.  
“Shhhh, shhhhh, it’s okay, my dearest Fiona. I know you are afraid of what would happen if the townsfolk learned of our forbidden love, but I promise that I will take care of you and keep you safe. We can go against the norms of society together and show the town that a love between two women isn’t something to be ashamed of! We can show the world that our love is stronger than anything in the world!”  
It turned out that Bedeliah hadn’t fully understood Fiona’s rejection. She actually believed that Fiona was in love with her, too, and was only trying to deny her true feelings out of fear for her safety! How dense could the eldest Murphy daughter be?!  
“Lady Bedeliah…Please release me. I’m not…I’m not a homosexual. I’m a good, Christian woman! And I love Sebastian O’Johnson!” Fiona had cried out, wiggling out of the taller woman’s arms and fleeing down the hallway.  
A second rejection should have been enough for Bedeliah to let things go, but the woman was persistent. She knew with out a doubt that the two of them were destined to be! They were soul mates and they would live happily ever after, whether Fiona liked it or not!  
The weeks following Bedeliah’s second confession only grew worse for the poor maid. Bedeliah started touching her more and more, from stroking her hair tenderly while she cleaned the floors to hugging her tightly from behind whenever she dusted the windows. Fiona protested against her boss’s advances every time, but Bedeliah was stubborn. She just wouldn’t take no for an answer!  
Eventually her touches became more sexual in nature and less tender. Everytime Bedeliah embraced the blonde, her hands would start creeping up to fondle Fiona’s large, perky breasts. She loved the way her luscious mounds felt in her hands, and she couldn’t get enough of them! Fiona was always left feeling gross and disgraced by the way Bedeliah would shamelessly touch her breasts with out permission, but there was little she could do about it. She couldn’t talk back to the heiress to the Murphy name. If she was ever fired from her job, she would be blacklisted in all of town. It would be impossible for her to find a job as a maid anywhere else! She would have no choice but to leave town since the Murphy’s were just too powerful and too influential in their town.  
Any time Fiona left the mansion to run errands in town, she would seek out her lover, Sebastian O’Johnson, and cry in his arms over the insufferable actions of her boss.  
“Oh, Sebastian! It’s so horrible! She keeps touching me indecently and doesn’t stop even when I beg her to let me go! I don’t know how much longer I can take it!”  
Sebastian hated seeing his lover in such disarray. He was a poor merchant working at a liquor store in town, and he had been slaving away at his job so he could save up money to buy a ring to propose to Fiona. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Fiona Foster, but since he came from a poor family, he wasn’t confident he could give her the luxurious life he believed she deserved.  
“I know it’s hard, Fiona, but please try to remain diligent in your work. Work there for as long as you can and save up as much money as possible. As soon as we both have enough money in our pockets, we’ll leave town and start a family of our own far away from here! You won’t ever have to deal with Bedeliah Murphy ever again! Just try and hold out for a few more months!” Sebastian had told her, bringing tears of joy to the blonde’s eyes. Moving far away from this town with Sebastian at her side would be a dream come true! But could she really put up with a few more months of Bedeliah’s abuse?  
Things kept getting worse and worse for little Fiona Foster as weeks passed. The only thing that kept her going was Sebastian’s promise that the two of them would leave this godforsaken town and get as far away from the Murphy Mansion as possible, but it was hard to hang onto that happy little dream while Bedeliah molested her day in and day out.  
It was customary for maids and servants to live at the mansions that they served. They normally slept in the servants’ quarters at the far end of the mansion, but Bedeliah had arranged for Fiona to start sleeping in her own personal bedroom chambers. Fiona had tried to decline the woman’s “generous” offer to sleep in her large, king-size bed with her, but Bedeliah had insisted Fiona sleep beside her every night.  
Every night that Fiona lay next to the seven-foot-tall woman, she found her body being ravished by Bedeliah’s mischievous hands. The lesbian would relentlessly reach under Fiona’s night gown to grab and squeeze her deliciously large tits, and the poor blonde had even woken up to her tearing off her gown to suck on her rosy nipples. Bedeliah was nursing on Fiona’s mountainous breasts like they were her favorite dessert, and no amount of crying and begging had gotten her to stop. By the time morning rolled around, Fiona’s nipples were red and swollen, the delicate flesh around her breasts bruised from all the hickeys Bedeliah had given her. Later that day, Fiona had cried into Sebastian’s arms, telling him of the horrific sexual abuse she had endured, but he reluctantly told her to keep holding on. He was getting closer and closer to their financial goal, and if Fiona could last just a few more weeks sleeping in Bedeliah’s bed, then they would be free to leave town without any financial worry! They would have enough money to hop on a train and head east, maybe even buy a plot of land for them to start their own farm.  
As much as Fiona didn’t want to stay at the Murphy Mansion another night, especially out of fear that her poor nipples would fall victim to the dyke’s merciless mouth again, she had no choice but to continue working there in hopes that Sebastian would be able to rack up enough money in the next few weeks for them to safely leave town.  
Bedeliah’s abuse unfortunately got even worse. She was soon ordering the blonde to strip down in the nude every time she was inside the mansion so she could admire her sexy body as she cleaned the mansion. At first, Fiona was mortified. She hated feeling Bedeliah's lecherous gaze on her virgin body, and it was even worse knowing that none of the other maids had to be naked whenever they cleaned. All the other servants knew of the sexual abuse Bedeliah was putting the young girl through, but none of them were courageous enough to stand up for her. They were so afraid of losing their jobs if they tried to get their mistress to stop, so they all kept their heads low whenever they passed the nude blonde in the hallway as she wiped down the windows and swept the floors.  
“Oh, Fiona, my darling, your body is so perfect,” Bedeliah would tell the blonde every day. “The gods custom made your body to fit my tastes. You truly were blessed by Aphrodite, and I give thanks to her every night for bringing me such an exquisite soulmate! You are my Cleopatra, the queen I’ve been dreaming of!”  
Bedeliah truly believed that Fiona was a blessing bestowed upon her by the Greek gods, and eventually the tall woman began dressing in fancy, Greek-inspired gowns to show her gratitude towards her deities. She would even wear gold circlets around her head to look as if she stepped right out of a Greek painting. Her delusions were effecting everyone in the mansion, not just Fiona, and soon one of the most loyal servants to the Murphy’s, William, reached out to Bedeliah’s parents about their daughter’s odd behavior in the recent months,  
Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, Bedeliah’s parents, were hardly ever home in the mansion. They were always traveling the world, expanding their business, but they feared that they had been gone so long that perhaps Bedeliah was acting out as a cry for attention. Maybe Bedeliah was getting lonely in the mansion by herself with no one but the maids and butlers to entertain her, so they arranged to have Bedeliah’s younger brother, Benjamin Murphy, and his children stay at the mansion for awhile to keep her company.  
Benjamin Murphy was the youngest child of the Murphy’s and had married a young, rich woman from another town. They had two endearing children, Olivia and Damien Murphy, that were fraternal twins. They were both nine years old and loved their Aunt Bedeliah so much. They always looked forward to staying at the Murphy Mansion to play with their one and only aunt, but they soon realized that something was very wrong with Aunt Bedeliah as soon as they stepped into the mansion.  
Bedeliah was very cold and dismissive towards them, barely paying them any attention as soon as they arrived at the estate. Benjamin was concerned. Bedeliah had always been playful with the twins, spoiling them rotten with lots and lots of toys every time they visited and would even play games of hide and seek with them in the garden. As soon as Benjamin saw his older sister strut around the mansion in an elegant Greek Goddess dress with a naked blonde woman at her side, he decided that Bedeliah needed to see a doctor. There was something horribly, horribly wrong with his sister and something needed to be done before she went off the deep end.  
Benjamin had called for a doctor and arranged to have one arrive and check Bedeliah out in the morning. What he didn’t know was that the morning would be too late for his mentally ill sister and that the true nightmare had yet to befall the Murphy Mansion.  
Bedeliah was sitting in the main banquet hall on a fancy throne from Greece. She sat proudly in her throne like Julius Caesar would back before March 15, 44 BC happened. At that moment, she had everything she ever wanted. She had just eaten a delicious feast, indulged herself in the finest of wines, but most importantly, she had her most prized possession sitting on her lap.  
Little Fiona Foster was sitting on the tall lesbian’s lap against her will without an inch of clothing covering her body. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment as other servants came in and out of the room to refill Lady Bedeliah’s glass with more expensive wine. Bedeliah didn’t normally drink, but tonight was a night worth celebrating. Tonight would be the night she asked her darling Fiona to marry her!  
Bedeliah draped an arm around the blonde’s slender waist, pulling her close to her chest. “My darling Fiona, the light of my life, the Cleopatra of my heart… I have something important I want to ask of you.”  
Fiona was lightly shaking on the older woman’s lap, afraid of what she might ask. For the past few weeks, Fiona had been sexually assaulted over and over by her mistress’s hands and mouth. So far only her breasts and ass had been the subject of Bedeliah’s attention, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Bedeliah tried to go all the way with her. In reality, Bedeliah had restrained herself from playing with Fiona’s pussy out of a distorted desire to save Fiona’s virginity until the night of their wedding. As much as she wanted to feel how warm and moist the blonde’s tight pussy was and to taste the girl’s sweetness on her tongue, she had worked hard to fight against all of those urges so she could save actual sex for later. Fiona was her soul mate, after all, and she wanted her first time to be special and sacred. It had been hard to fight the overwhelming desire to tongue fuck her sweet little pussy, but she knew all good things came to those who waited.  
Bedeliah pulled out a gold ring from the pocket of her white toga-dress and presented it to the naked blonde on her lap.  
“My sweet Fiona, will you marry me? I want you to become more than just my maid. I want you to become my wife. We can live happily ever after together in this mansion until the end of time! I want you to be my beautiful bride and never leave my side! You will be the new queen of this mansion and I will worship your body every time with my hands and my tongue, bringing you incredible bursts of pleasure every night for the rest of your life. So…What do you say? Will you be my wife, Fiona Foster?”  
At first, Fiona was too stunned to speak. She knew there was something wrong with Bedeliah, that her boss was mentally ill, but she never thought she was this insane to actually believe Fiona would ever agree to such an abhorrent thing!  
“Are you crazy, Bedeliah?! I’ll never marry you! You disgust me!” Fiona shouted, unable to hold out any longer.  
She quickly hopped off the giantress’s lap, reaching for a white tablecloth draped over a nearby table so she could use it to cover herself up. “Bedeliah Murphy, you are the most despicable woman I have ever met! Ever since I started working here, you’ve used and abused me! You’ve molested me in your bed and made a fool of me by making me walk around naked! I’ve told you over and over that Sebastian O’Johnson is the man I love, but your delusions blinded you to the reality that I HATE you! I will never marry you! I will never love you! I will curse your name until the day I die!”  
Bedeliah was shocked beyond belief over the hurtful words that escaped the blonde’s lips. She stood up from her throne to attempt to approach the trembling girl, but Fiona picked up a nearby plate off the table and threw it at her to keep her at bay. The glass plate missed Bedeliah’s head as she quickly ducked to evade it.  
“I HATE YOU, BEDELIAH! I QUIT! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR MAID AGAIN! I WILL NEVER STEP FOOT IN THIS MANSION EVER AGAIN! I’M LEAVING WITH SEBASTIAN O’JOHNSON TONIGHT! HE AND I ARE LEAVING TOWN! WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED, START OUR OWN FARM, AND HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF CHILDREN! WE WILL LIVE HAPPILY TOGETHER UNTIL ETERNITY WHILE YOU ROT AWAY AND DIE ALONE IN THIS MANSION! YOU’RE A SICK LESBIAN PERVERT! I HATE YOU, BEDELIAH! GOOD-BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!”  
Fiona’s outburst had been the result of months of pent up frustration. She had endured so much inside the Murphy Mansion, putting up with so much abuse and torture, and she had finally had enough. She didn’t care where she or Sebastian went. The only thing that mattered was getting out of that mansion and getting as far away from Bedeliah as possible. She never wanted to see that woman’s face ever again!  
Before Bedeliah could stop her, Fiona was fleeing the mansion with nothing but the towel on her body. Heartbroken over the blonde’s painful words, the giant woman collapsed to the floor on her knees, burying her face in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls.  
“I…I don’t understand…Why did she leave me? I thought Fiona loved me! I thought we were soulmates! Why did she say all those things to me?! How could she do this to me?!” Bedeliah’s cries soon filled the entire mansion, and soon her family’s most trusted butler, William, was rushing to her side.  
“Lady Bedeliah…I’m so sorry that she broke your heart.” William said softly as he slowly approached the weeping woman. Bedeliah was holding the engagement ring in her hand, sobbing over the only woman she had ever truly loved.  
“I don’t understand…Why did she leave?! She was mine! She was my queen, my Cleopatra!” Bedeliah wailed, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
William hated seeing his mistress in such despair but he knew that Bedeliah deserved to have this happen to her. She should have known that her love was unrequited and that Fiona hated all the things she did to her. Only a truly insane person would not have seen the truth of the situation and that Fiona was never hers.  
“Please, Lady Bedeliah, let’s get you to bed. It’s late and you’re feeling unwell. Your brother has arranged for a doctor to see you in the morning. You see, you’ve been terribly ill these past few months and that’s why you imagined Fiona Foster as your soulmate, when in reality you were just abusing her. You’ve grown delusional over these past few months but I truly believe a doctor can fix that. You can be healed and all these homosexual desires will be erased. You can live a normal, healthy life and get married to a man if you let the doctor help you, and you can finally be happy.”  
William was trying so hard to reassure his mistress that everything was going to be fine, but his harsh words had caused something inside of Bedeliah to snap. “Unwell”. “Ill”. “Delusional”. She was none of those things! How dare he say such terrible things to her when her heart was so broken after the love of her life just ran out on her.  
As soon as she felt William’s gentle hand on her shoulder, Bedeliah finally snapped. With superhuman strength, Bedeliah reared back and back-handed the older gentleman with a force so strong that not even the gods she worshipped could have anticipated. William was sent flying across the room until he slammed into the back wall. His brittle spine cracked underneath the impact of hitting the wall, and he died instantly upon collision. His lifeless body slumped to the floor, and Bedeliah was left sitting on the floor, speechless over her drastic surge in strength.  
“D…Did I do that?” She asked herself. No normal person could have sent a man flying into the air, but maybe she had been fooling herself this whole time into thinking she was anything but abnormal.  
But that was okay. That was just fine. Why would she want to be normal? Why would she want to live a normal life and marry a boring man and live a boring heterosexual life!?  
Climbing to her feet, the angry, deranged woman stormed up the stairs of her estate. She walked down the hallway before bursting into the room her brother, Benjamin, had been sleeping in, completely unaware of the fact she had just murdered the family’s favorite butler, William.  
Before Benjamin could even awake from his slumber, Bedeliah towered over his sleeping form before reaching out to crush his neck using one of her large hands.  
“HOW DARE YOU CALL A DOCTOR! HOW DARE YOU SAY I’M MENTALLY ILL!” Bedeliah roared in a fit of rage. “I’LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW FINE I’M FEELING!”  
She crushed her brother’s windpipe in her hand, trapping his breath in his lungs as she slowly strangled him with her fist. The young man eventually fell limp, choked to death by his sister’s unforgiving hands.  
She couldn’t explain it, but killing her brother somehow made her feel better. Killing William had felt good, too. It temporarily numbed the pain of her broken heart after Fiona tragically ran out on her, and with a determined look on her face, Bedeliah stalked into the bedroom of Olivia and Damian Murphy. She killed the fraternal twins in their sleep, smothering them with a pillow, until she was the only Murphy left in the mansion.  
As soon as dawn arrived, it didn’t take long for the other servants to learn of the murder of Benjamin Murphy, Olivia and Damian Murphy, and the butler, William.  
Bedeliah told her servants that Fiona had cracked under the pressure of her job and killed them all in cold-blood before fleeing the mansion. Since Fiona Foster and Sebastian O’Johnson were long gone by the time morning arrived, no one was able to attest to Bedeliah’s claims that the horrendous murders were caused by the unstable blonde maid.  
Bedeliah was never put on trial for the murders of Murphy Mansion. No one knew that she was the one who had coldheartedly killed her relatives. The secrets of the Murphy Mansion were kept hidden in Bedeliah’s heart forever, and went on to live a sad, lonely life, tormented by the anguish of losing her one and only love, Fiona Foster. She hated that she had to pin the murders on her lover, but Fiona had luckily run far away and never knew of the heavy lies that were pinned against her. As far as Bedeliah knew, Fiona and Sebastian were never seen again, but that didn’t mean Fiona’s beautiful face didn’t haunt her dreams every single night for the rest of her life.  
Bedeliah Murphy never married. She eventually released all of her staff and chose to remain alone and locked up in her mansion until she turned old and gray. She never found true happiness and never got close to anyone. It was unclear if she was tormented by guilt over killing her family, or if she was more concerned about what happened to little Fiona Foster, her one true love.


	4. The Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it...our favorite damsel in distress, Robin Foster makes an appearance!

It was another beautiful day in Beverly Hills, and the Foster family was very grateful that there wasn’t a cloud in the sky on that specific summer day. Fred and Suzy Foster were going to be hosting a birthday party for their grandson, Ethan Foster, that day so their large, exquisite mansion would soon be packed with their other rich relatives and neighbors to celebrate the three year old’s very special birthday. They were going to have the kids play lots of party games and swim in their large, extravagant pool, and they had even hired a clown to put on an exciting show later in the afternoon. All in all, it was bound to be a day full of fun and excitement for people of all ages. Even Robin Foster, the gorgeous, blonde daughter of Fred and Suzy, couldn’t help but tingle with excitement over the day’s upcoming festivities. She had been living in San Diego with her roommate, Wendy Reichstadt, for the past year and rarely had the chance to visit her family who all still lived in Beverly Hills, and frankly, she hadn’t realized how much she had missed being home until now.  
The Fosters lived in a grand mansion in the fanciest neighborhood in all of Beverly Hills, Sunnyside Way, and their stunning, modern home was often the talk of the town and had even been used in commercials broadcasted all over California to advertise Sunnyside Way’s elegant homes and community center. With ten bedrooms, two dining rooms, seven bathrooms, and one kitchen that was over six-hundred square feet just by itself, the Foster’s home was quite the source of envy for their other relatives who didn’t quite make as much money as Fred and Suzy did. Their mansion had a massive fenced in backyard with their own private basketball and tennis courts as well as an Olympic sized in ground swimming pool in the courtyard. Robin’s favorite part of the backyard was, of course, the luxurious, spa jacuzzi on the back patio, but it was just a little too warm in the summertime to even think of using it. It was best saved for wintertime when she and her ridiculously hot boyfriend, Jake Turner, could cuddle up to each other for warmth with the water jets massaging their backs.  
Out of everything in her house, Robin had missed her room the most. Her room was one of the biggest rooms in the house and the walls were painted a lovely, comforting shade of pink that matched the curtains on her floor-length back windows and the bedsheets of her king-size bed. Her white dresser was still decorated with jewelry boxes and photos of her and her friends from high school in colorful picture frames that she had left behind after she moved to San Diego, and she was rather grateful that her parents had left her bedroom the way it was since she moved instead of turning it into another guestroom. She hadn’t been able to bring any of her furniture or any interior decorations because of just how small her current apartment was. Her current living arrangements with Wendy Reichstadt were nothing to boast about since they lived in a tiny, one-bedroom apartment with barely enough room to walk around in without tripping over something due to all of Wendy’s instruments and recording equipment stacked up in the living room. The apartment was technically just Wendy’s but she had graciously let Robin move in with her so the sexy little blonde could live closer to her Rockstar-in-the-Making boyfriend, Jake Turner. Wendy and Jake were in the same rock band, Personal Fowl, along with Wendy’s boyfriend, Roy Pennington, so it was only natural that the two girls became roommates. Wendy was kind enough to not charge Robin any rent or utilities fees in exchange for her housekeeping and cooking services. Robin was kind of like Wendy’s personal maid, but she didn’t really mind it. Her parents had always been so strict and overbearing so she was rather relieved she didn’t have them breathing down her neck anymore. Their apartment was sadly extremely cramped, though, and Robin didn’t even have her own bedroom. She had to share a bed with Wendy each night since the couch wasn’t comfortable and there wasn’t enough room for Robin to have her own bed.  
As much as Robin didn’t want to leave her family’s beautiful mansion behind and be stuck sharing a bed with her roommate due to lack of space, it was much better than being in a long-distance relationship with her super-hot boyfriend and never getting to see him. Jake was not only a musician whose band put on concerts every weekend at small venues all over Southern California, but he was also busy being an Uber driver and a part-time male model. If she still lived in Beverly Hills, the two of them would have never gotten to see each other much. Moving to San Diego was an obvious decision for the young eighteen-year-old who wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted to do in life herself besides model for magazines. If she wanted to further advance her career as a model, San Diego was the perfect place for her to meet with agents and try to score more gigs.  
Moving out of town had its other perks, as well. There were just too many bad memories hanging around Beverly Hills. Just being home reminded her of when her ex-boyfriend, Dave Johnson, used to come over after football practice so they could soak in her family’s hot tub together before sneaking up to her room to make out on her bed without getting caught. Dave had cheated on her last year with another woman, and while she was completely over him because he was a lying, cheating jerk, she hated that she couldn’t fully get away from him or even his equally terrible friend, Jim McNutt. It was like her past kept trying to haunt her every time she was back in Beverly Hills. She could definitely do without those awful memories of Dave Johnson, but he actually wasn’t the worst part of her past in Beverly Hills. If she had continued to live in Beverly Hills, she would have never been able to get away from the hoard of perverted dykes that never wanted to leave her alone. Big Brenda and Alex Denton were the two biggest perpetrators she could think of since they still regularly tried to contact her through alternate social media accounts. Big Brenda was an older woman in her sixties that strongly believed Robin was the reincarnated version of her long lost daughter and found it impossibly difficult to restrain herself from touching Robin whenever the two of them were near each other. Alex Denton was slightly worse than BB, Robin had to admit, since she had been a closet lesbian who tried to use the busty blonde to experiment with her recently discovered homosexuality. Alex had forced oral sex on Robin multiple times, and it had even been caught on camera! The dorky, mischievous nerdy friend of her Dave Johnson, Jim McNutt, had even tried to blackmail the poor girl with the incriminating videos of her being assaulted by Alex. Robin would have never been able to get away from the problems those awful people put her through if she had continued to live in her parents’ house so moving away and starting her life over was really her only option if she ever wanted to find true happiness. It was a good thing none of those nasty dykes knew where she lived in San Diego or else she never would have been able to sleep safely at night! Robin was more than willing to give up life in a spacious, luxurious mansion and live in a one-bedroom dump that always reeked of cigarettes if it meant she could see her boyfriend regularly and get away from the nasty perverts from her past!  
The party was about to start and the backyard was filling up with lots of people. She had opened up her bedroom window to peek down at the festivities and frowned at what she saw. Frank Foster, Robin’s older brother with the personality of a cardboard box, was barking orders at his pretty, brunette wife, Vanessa Foster, about where they should set up the six-layered birthday cake they had splurged on for their son’s party. Robin’s mother, Suzy, was still tying balloons to the back of chairs while her husband was grilling his famous burgers on one of the many BBQ grills they had outside. Even though they had a team of special cooks at their home to cater the party’s meals, Fred had insisted he make a huge batch of his juicy burgers to add some more variety to the menu. Her family was clearly getting frustrated over the fact that guests were showing up early even though they weren’t finished prepping everything, and Robin knew it was high time for her to get downstairs and help them out before they all started fighting with each other and biting off each other’s heads. Even though the Fosters were rich, they didn’t always get along with each other. Just one of the many reasons why she was glad she moved away to be on her own!  
She had just finished fixing her hair by straightening her long, golden locks and her makeup had been applied to perfection. Since most of her distant family that she never got to see was going to be present at Ethan’s party, she wanted to look her best and make a good impression on them. She had chosen to wear a white, sleeveless sun dress that reached her mid-thighs and a pair of shiny, black ballet flats on her bare feet. She always skipped wearing socks or panty-hose since she hated how sweaty and gross they made her feet feel, and going without them always made her legs look longer and smoother, in her opinion. She did need to be careful wearing a dress as short as that, though. If she leaned over too far, she’d risk giving everyone a peek at the hot pink thong she was wearing underneath. Then again, it was a pool party. She figured all the teenagers and adults would be wearing bathing suits at some point so the whole backyard would end up getting “cheeky” one way or another.  
Once Robin was fully dressed and ready to enjoy the party, she heard her cell phone buzz atop of her bed. She reached for it and saw that she had a notification from Christina Turner, her boyfriend’s older sister and her newest best friend. At thirty-two years old, Christina was much older than the eighteen-year old former cheerleader, but the two girls got along swimmingly. Christina was kind of loud and rambunctious, but she was extremely funny and always knew how to make Robin laugh. Anytime Robin had a problem, she knew she could always vent to Christina and know that anything she said would be kept a secret between them. Christina was a loyal and trustworthy friend, someone Robin was happy to have around, but that didn’t mean the older girl didn’t have her issues. Sometimes Christina could be a little too touchy-feely for Robin’s tastes and become overly affectionate whether they were alone or in public. Jake had said Christina had always been like that with her female friends since she had always wanted a sister but never had one since Jake was, of course, a boy. She had a tendency to want to love on and cuddle her female friends, pretending that they were her little sisters, but none of the girls she had ever come in contact with could compare to the sweet princess, Robin Foster. Christina couldn’t wait for the day that Jake and Robin tied the knot so she could eventually be related to the blonde bunny in some way, and she often showed her love and adoration for Robin by always hugging her and kissing her playfully in public, much to Robin’s annoyance. Christina was fun to hang around, but Robin did wish she would eventually learn to keep her hands to herself. Christina may have meant no harm with her actions, but her overly affectionate nature could lead people to get the wrong idea about her.  
“Hi, Robin! I’ll be there in just a few minutes! Can’t wait to see you, babe! Xoxo-- Christina”  
Robin smiled as she read the text from her friend. Christina was going to be her “date” for the evening considering Jake hadn’t been able to make it. This weekend was a huge deal for him and the other members of Personal Fowl since they were about to finally hit it big and sign a contract with the famous record label, Sub Pop, who were known for their association with bands like Nirvana, Soundgarden, and Mudhoney. Robin was thrilled that Jake, Wendy, and Roy were about to finally get the recognition their band deserved. They all worked so hard to produce cool, grunge music, and although Robin wasn’t exactly a fan of that type of music, she loved attending their concerts and listen to them write and create their own songs. Now that they were finally getting a record deal, things were about to take off for Personal Fowl! Unfortunately for Robin, that meant that Jake and the others had to fly out to Seattle for the week to meet their new manager and discuss their upcoming music video for the song Jake compose himself, “Delicate Rose”. With both Jake and Wendy gone, Robin had decided to take off work from both her modeling gigs for the fashion magazine she was often featured in in San Diego as well as her part-time job at a local gym and sauna, Galaxy Wellness, and spend the week with her family. She didn’t like being alone in her apartment. Even though her roommate often got on her nerves, Robin always felt safe with her there. Their place was located in downtown San Diego and their complex didn’t have the best security, so going back home for the week seemed like the best idea at the time.  
The little blonde sexpot skipped down the stairs, excited to join the party’s festivities, as she waited for her friend, Christina, to finally arrive. By the time she made it to the backyard, the place was full of kids running around playing tag in the large courtyard while adults gathered by the outdoor bar on one of their back patios to be served expensive champagne and wine by the Foster’s butlers. Since the Fosters had multiple patios behind their home, they had reserved one for the bar, one for the buffet that offered a delicious array of dishes ranging from full lobster tails for the grown-ups and chicken fingers for the pickier kids, and the other patio for additional seating for the guests, including large couches surrounding an 85” in plasma TV screen broadcasting the big football game that weekend. Their large swimming pool was located in the middle of their yard, measuring about fifty metres long and twenty-five metres wide, and pool chairs and benches lined the outskirts of it so guests could recline comfortably on cushioned seats underneath umbrellas and watch their kids swim and play. Since the party was just getting starting and the guests were more interested in eating and dining, no one was in the pool yet. Whenever it was time for the kids to swim and play in the pool, Robin decided she would go change into one of her new bikinis and enjoy a little sunbathing since the weather was so lovely that day.  
Since she was the daughter of such a distinguished, respectable family, it was her job to go around and check on all their esteemed guests and make sure everyone knew where the restrooms were and to “make themselves at home” during Ethan’s party. Most of the people there were members of her own family, although a few neighbors and some of her father’s coworkers were making an appearance, too. There were aunts she hadn’t seen since she was a toddler, distant cousins she didn’t even know she had, and more kids running around than she could keep track of. The Foster family was huge, to say the least, had a very impressive lineage as well. While Robin didn’t know everything about her ancestry or family tree, there were at least a few relatives she was excited to see at the party. Gwen “Granny” Foster was someone she hadn’t seen face-to-face in a long time and Robin could hardly wait to find her. Granny Foster had been in the nursing home for the past few years but Robin made it a point to video chat her at least once every few months to check on her and see how she was doing. Of course, the last time they actually talked to each other was on her grandmother’s birthday almost two months ago. She had videochatted her grandmother while she was working at Galaxy Wellness, but her coworker who just also happened to be her roommate, Wendy Reichstadt, had insisted Robin sit on her lap during their video chat session and it had made things incredibly awkward during her conversation with her grandma. Granny was convinced her sweet, baby granddaughter was now a lesbian, and even worse, a stripper, as well. Robin had hoped maybe she could clear up a few misunderstandings with her grandmother, especially considering the fact Wendy wasn’t here to tease her and make things even worse. The last thing she wanted was for her grandmother to think of her as a lesbian tramp!  
Before Robin could even seek out her grandmother amidst the sea of screaming kids and chatty adults, her phone buzzed again letting her know that Christina was finally there. Eager to greet her friend, Robin temporarily abandoned her mission to find Granny Foster and skipped back inside her home. The sexy little blonde hurried to the front door, her DD-cup breasts bouncing wildly in her tight minidress, until she swung open the door where the six-foot tall beanpole was waiting outside.  
Christina was the kind of person anyone would be able to pick out in a crowd due to her skinny physique and unique attributes. Today she was dressed in a white tank top that showed the world just how flat-chested she was, and a long, floor-length, black skirt that only served to make her appear even taller. She had always been known for her towering height, and it didn’t help that she liked wearing clunky wedge sandals that added a few more inches to her already impressive stature. A wide-brim black, floppy hat was set neatly on her head that was full of thick, tight, brown curls that had a tendency to frizz out in the heat.  
“ROBIN! BABY GIRL, I MISSED YOU!” The overly enthusiastic brunette was quick to throw her arms around her future sister-in-law’s waist, pulling her into a tight embrace that sucked the air right out of the blonde’s lungs.  
Christina Turner was an unusual young woman. She was tall and lanky like a beanstalk, and her face was long and slim like a horse’s. Jake had clearly gotten all the “attractive” genes in the family since he was as handsome as a younger Jared Leto with long, thick hair, chiseled abs, and a smile that could make any girl’s panties drop. Christina, however, wasn’t as lucky as her brother. Most people had no idea the two of them were even related by blood because of their difference in looks. Besides their brown hair and brown eyes, they didn’t have any real similarities. Christina was often teased as a kid for looking like a horse or a llama, but she never let it get to her as always she remained cheerful and confident in herself. She was single and had never been married nor had any children of her own, but she was perfectly content being alone and independent. Why would she ever want to get married anyways when she had such a cute friend like Robin Foster to keep her company? The two texted almost everyday and often grabbed lunch together on Robin’s off days, so she never felt lonely or tragically single.  
Robin was quickly smothered by the taller woman’s long arms squeezing her waist, but she managed to pull away and take a deep breath of air before Christina strangled her with her crushing embrace. “I-It’s good to see you, too!” The little blonde nearly choked out.  
“Wow, Robbie! You look damn fine in that sexy little dress!” The beanpole smirked as she wagged her eyebrows at her friend provocatively. “Jake’s going to be sad he missed seeing you in this! But don’t worry. I’ll make sure you feel very appreciated during the party!” Before Robin could make any move, Christina was swooping in for another hug. Robin’s face was buried in the flattened chest of her friend but still found it difficult to breathe and tried to pull away.  
“Okay, okay. You can let go now,” Robin huffed once she was finally free of the brunette’s captive arms. “Why don’t we go out back and I’ll introduce you to my other relatives? We’ve got lots of drinks and snacks out there that I’m sure you’ll love!”  
“Why do I need to eat anything else when my favorite snack is standing right in front of me?” Christina snickered as she leaned her face in to nibble on Robin’s exposed neck. The tiny blonde jumped in surprise before shoving the giantress back, awkwardly laughing to try to mask her sudden discomfort.  
“Ha ha, very funny, Christina. Now let’s hurry on back before my parents get mad that I’m slacking off,” Robin grumbled, already a bit annoyed with Christina’s odd behavior. She hoped her friend wouldn’t embarrass her in front of all her family members, but Christina was normally more considerate towards Robin’s feelings than her other friend, Wendy. Wendy was the type of person who didn’t give a shit if anyone judged her for her fowl language or inappropriate touching towards her best friend. Robin was a bit relieved that Wendy had no choice but to go with Jake to Seattle since there was a good chance the tall, masculine butch would have gotten a kick out of mortifying Robin in front of all her relatives. Chrstina, thankfully, was much more composed than Wendy!  
The two friends returned to the backyard glued to the hip, in quite the literal sense. As expected, Christina was being her usual, touchy self and had latched herself to Robin’s side like a clingy koala. They hadn’t seen each other in over a month and Robin had actually legitimately missed her company. She always liked Christina’s silly jokes, and she was also really good at telling overly exaggerated stories about her and Jake when they were children. Apparently, the two Turner kids always got into all kinds of mischief together, and Robin would laugh until tears spilled out of her eyes whenever Christina talked about the crazy trouble they got into. Even though Robin generally liked being around Christina and enjoyed texting her everyday, it was turning out to be rather hard for her to talk with the other party guests with Christina holding on tight to her from behind. It made her almost regret inviting the eccentric brunette since she refused to let go of her favorite little princess.  
“Hey Robin! Aren’t you so excited for them to shoot Personal Fowl’s new music video soon?” Christina brought up as she flagged a butler down so she could get a glass of wine. She was standing behind Robin, one arm wrapped around the blonde’s slender waist, while the other reached for the glass of wine the butler handed to her on a tray.  
“Yeah, it’s going to be awesome! I hear it’s going to be shot in an old gothic mansion that’s apparently extremely pretty and fancy,” Robin nodded. “It’ll be the perfect vibe for “Delicate Rose” and I can’t wait to see what the set looks like! Jake said I could go with him on the day that they shoot the video.”  
Christina nodded excitedly as she downed the glass of wine in one sip. Unlike Robin, the tall brunette was old enough to drink and was a bit of a “wine-o-holic”. She handed the empty glass back to the butler before sending him off to fetch her a refill, and as soon as her other hand was free, she wrapped it right back around Robin protectively, practically snuggling the sexy vixen to her as they stood near the buffet table where a lot of the party guests had gathered around.  
“You know, I hear that the owner of the mansion is this ridiculously wealthy woman who was generous enough to let Personal Fowl shoot on her property for free. How cool is that? A lot is at stake with the band right now. If their music video is a total flop, Sub Pop will drop them. They’re supposed to be filming next week so here’s to hoping it’s a total success and that nothing goes wrong! Jake really needs this deal to take off if he wants to be the next Eddie Vedder,” Christina said before burying her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck, not caring who was watching her affectionate gestures. Robin always smelled so sweetly, the older woman thought, and she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of her younger brother that he could inhale her fresh scent anytime he wanted to. Did Jake even realize how lucky he was to nab a girl as beautiful and delicious as Robin “Princess” Foster?  
Robin wasn’t sure who Eddie Vedder was since she mostly listened to current pop artists like Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber, but she didn’t get a chance to ask about who Eddie Vedder was before the one and only Gwen “Granny” Foster approached her, carrying a tray full of mini cupcakes and cheeses.  
“Robin! Darling! How are you?” The elderly woman asked with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a bright yellow dress suit with a skirt that reached down to her feet. She had a white floppy hat on her head to keep the sunlight out of her aging face while a fancy pearl necklace hung down from her neck.  
Robin had to literally squirm free from Christina’s tight clutches so she could hug her elderly grandmother and kiss her on the cheek. “Granny Foster! It’s so good to see you! Have you been doing well? I’m glad they were able to let mom check you out of the nursing home so you could spend the day with us!”  
“I had to miss bingo to be at this party,” the white-haired woman grinned from ear to ear.“But it’s worth it to see my favorite little grand-daughter!”  
As soon as Robin pulled away from Granny Foster, Christina was quick to scoot back on into the girl’s personal space, not wanting to be away from Robin for even just a second. She hugged her from behind again but this time her pelvis grinded against Robin’s tight, round ass, nearly startling the poor girl as she tried to have a normal, casual conversation with her grandmother.  
“Oh? Who might this be?” Granny Foster asked as she eyed the freakishly tall string bean cuddling up to her granddaughter like it was the most normal thing in the world. “Is this your new girlfriend?”  
Robin’s cheeks immediately flared up into an embarrassed blush by her grandmother’s unsightly question and she shook her head furiously. “N-No!” She panicked. “This is my friend, Christina Turner. She’s actually the older sister of my boyfriend, Jake Turner. I’m not a lesbian, you know! I’m perfectly straight in every way and so is Christina.”  
Granny blinked a few times in confusion. “You have a boyfriend now? But what happened to the lovely young woman that was with you on video last time? What was her name…Cindy? Brandy?”  
“You mean Wendy?” Christina interrupted, curious as to what the two were talking about. She had her chin resting on Robin’s shoulder as she smiled at the elderly woman in front of them.  
“Yes! Wendy!” Granny Foster grinned back. “You two seemed awfully close. I assumed she was more than just a client wanting a lap dance, correct?”  
Robin was mortified over the words that had just come out of her grandmother’s mouth. “No! That’s not true at all! I’m not a stripper, Granny, and I wasn’t giving her a lap dance! We aren’t lesbians, either!”  
Gwen Foster chuckled lightly under her breath before giving her grandchild an all-knowing wink. “It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our little secret. Just be good to your new girlfriend, okay? It was lovely meeting you, Christina. I’m going to get more dessert!”  
Before Robin could stop her grandmother, the older lady was walking away and returning to a long table that was full of cakes, pastries, and even a chocolate fountain. Robin’s cheeks were stained a permanent shade of red as she tried to follow after her grandma, but Christina’s tight hug was keeping her place.  
The lanky brunette rubbed her nose against the back of Robin’s neck, sniffing her awkwardly. “What was that all about? You never told me you were a stripper.”  
“I-I’m not!” Robin squeaked out as goosebumps traveled down her spine once she felt her friend’s hot breath on her skin. “She has it all wrong! I was videochatting her to wish her happy birthday and Wendy made me sit on her lap while I used the computer at work…It’s just a big misunderstanding. That’s all!”  
“Well now she thinks you and I are a couple. How funny is that?” Christina teased lightly as she brought her long, bony fingers around to Robins sides where she tickled her playfully. “What would Jake think if he knew his hot and sexy girlfriend was shacking up with his older sister? I bet he’d be green with envy! Ha ha ha!”  
Robin jerked and twitched as she felt her friend pinch and tickle her sides, and she squealed with uncontrollable laughter as Christina picked up the pace of her pesky fingers until the little blonde was fighting to get away.  
“HEE HEE HEE! STOP IT, CHRISTINA! Everyone is looking at us!” Robin cried out, unable to stop laughing. She was getting more and more annoyed with her best friend with every passing second, and it didn’t help that some of her aunts and uncles were staring in their direction and whispering amongst themselves. They were suddenly the center of attention and Robin just wanted a hole to emerge from the ground and swallow her up.  
Even Granny Foster was turning her attention back to the giggling girls, a wry smile on her wrinkled face. “See? She can’t fool me. I’ve always known little Robbie was a lesbian.”


	5. Trudy and Robin Meet Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Robin thought she could relax at the birthday party, an unexpected guest shows up...

Almost two hours had passed since Christina Turner first arrived at little Ethan Foster’s birthday party to accompany her best friend, Robin Foster, and enjoy the afternoon festivities with her. Robin, although generally okay with Christina’s presence and silly attitude, she had gotten fed up with the tall beanstalk constantly tickling her and embarrassing her in front of her relatives. She had come up with an excuse to wiggle free from Christina and catch a breather from her friend’s annoyingly overbearing personality and had managed to sneak back to her room for a few moments of solitude. Since a lot of children were now splashing and playing around in the pool, Robin insisted she needed to go get dressed in her swimsuit and act as the “lifeguard” in case any children winded up in trouble. Their pool was only four feet deep and she doubted that she would even need to get herself wet at all, but it was as good as an excuse as any to get away from Christina for a bit. Plus, thanks to her new job at Galaxy Wellness, she had recently become certified in CPR and often acted as the lifeguard for the gym’s indoor pool so it wasn’t like she was lacking in experience. If anything, this would give her a good chance to lather her body in tanning oil and enjoy the warm beams of the sun. She had been so busy with work recently that she hadn’t had time to work on her summer tan. She hated being too white and pasty during bikini season; a sun-kissed glow always looked so good on with her contrast of her golden blonde hair.  
While Robin was up in her room, enjoying the peace and quiet she was getting from being away from Christina, she shifted through her drawers to hunt for an appropriate bathing suit. Since she had been living in San Diego for the past year, most of her clothes were back at her new apartment, including the majority of her swimsuits. All she had stuffed in her almost empty drawer was a tiny, yellow microbikini that barely fit her anymore. Her giant boobs had already doubled in size since the last time she wore this bathing suit back in high school, but seeing as how she didn’t really have anything else, it would just have to do. Christina would never believe her that she was tasked with being the lifeguard for the day if she didn’t show up downstairs wearing a bathing suit. If she wanted to avoid any further embarrassment from her relatives, she needed to get away from Christina and her grabby hands for at least a little while.  
Robin had no choice but to slip into the sexy bikini, and she couldn’t help but admire the way she looked in it. It barely covered her pink, perky nipples as her luscious tits spilled out from every angle of the microscopic top. The bottoms weren’t much better and only covered the lips of her tight pussy as the back string slid into her ass like a thong. It was definitely not “child appropriate” but it would just have to do. Robin “Princess” Foster was known for often wearing skimpy clothing that showed off her curves in all the right ways, so wearing a microbikini wasn’t really anything out of the ordinary for her. She doubted her parents would say anything about it, thankfully, and it wasn’t like there was anyone dangerous lurking around the party that she would have to worry about leering at her or touching her. So what was the harm in showing off her sexy, supermodel body and getting a good tan?  
After grabbing a pool towel from the linens closet, Robin slipped her bare feet back into the shiny black ballet flats and walked back to the backyard. By the time she arrived, Christina was already chatting away with a few of Robin’s cousins, already drunk from the fifth glass of wine she had chugged down. She seemed distracted, at least, and it gave the voluptuous vixen some time to simply enjoy the sun and catch some rays. She walked over to a lounge chair that gave her plenty of room to stretch out, and she let out a sigh of contentment as she finally found herself able to relax and enjoy herself. Even with the screaming kids whose shrill voices sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard, Robin was enjoying her brief moment of solitude away from Christina.  
Her moment of peace didn’t last long as her father’s loud voice cut through the chatter of the party guests, announcing the big show of the day. “All right, everyone! Gather around! The entertainment is about to begin!”  
The children were soon hopping out of the pool and running towards the main courtyard still dripping wet so they didn’t have to miss a single second of the exciting show that was planned for them.  
Great. What terrible timing, the blonde thought to herself. If there weren’t any kids still swimming the pool, how could she get away with the excuse that she was on “lifeguard duty? She glanced out into the crowd of people and saw that Christina had finally noticed her. The curly-haired brunette gave Robin a big, dramatic wave. Robin feigned a smile and waved back hesitantly, praying that the giantress wouldn’t stalk her way back over to the pool to drag Robin away from her comfortable seat on the pool chair. Luckily, Christina turned back to the conversation she was having with Robin’s cousin, and the busty beauty was able to heave a sigh of relief that Christina was still distracted. That girl was such a chatterbox and loved being the center of attention and talking about herself, which in today’s case, actually played out in Robin’s favor.  
The blonde was just about ready to lather some tanning lotion on her body when she heard her father’s voice call out once again to rally up all the children at the party. Some of the younger children were hesitant about seeing a clown show, probably due to a phobia of clowns that Robin couldn’t exactly blame them for. She had a bad experience with a clown before and it forever ruined their appeal to her. Of course, that experience had happened a little less than a year ago.  
“All right, everyone! Put your hands together for today’s show! Here she is—the best clown in all existence!” Cried out Robin’s father as he tried his best to excite the audience of kids.  
Robin, of course, wasn’t interested in watching the clown’s performance in the the least. She knew her dad had hired a clown but she was too busy sunbathing and enjoying her alone time to care about anything else but tanning. All she wanted was to be left alone.  
A stereo nearby had been turned on to strike up some jolly, carnival tunes to add to the whimsical ambience. All of the kids began to cheer and clap as the clown finally showed herself.  
“HOWDY, KIDS! ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR A FUN SHOW?!”  
A loud, obnoxious voice belonging to a woman disrupted Robin’s peace and quiet as she suddenly felt her blood turn cold.  
Wait…I know that voice…  
“IT’S ME, TRUDY THE TICKLING CLOWN!”  
Oh, god! It can’t be!  
Robin quickly bolted up from her comfortable seat on the pool chair only to stare in horror as a blast from her past was standing next to her father.  
“You have got to be kidding me!” Robin’s jaw fell open as her heartbeat began to quicken uncomfortably inside of her chest.  
Trudy Murphy, also known as Trudy the Tickling Clown, was a forty-five year old performer that had haunted Robin’s dreams more than once. Back when Robin was still dating her high school’s superstar quarterback, Dave Johnson, she had bumped into Trudy the Tickling Clown at the beach. Dave had insisted Robin pose for some pictures with the silly clown, but little did anyone expect that the zany comedian was a complete and major pervert with a fondness for hot, teen girls. She had groped Robin in front of everyone at the beach and had even tried to remove her bikini! Dave had found the whole ordeal hilarious, and he had even left the poor blonde in Trudy’s care while he went to football practice. Trudy had dragged the poor, frightened princess to her beachfront house that was more like a whimsical funhouse than anything, and Robin had suffered greatly from the crazy woman’s relentless tickling and grabby hands! The worst part about it was that Trudy had convinced herself that Robin was going to be her next wife, and she kept trying to get the blonde to give into her perverted needs. She had been molested over and over by the heinous clown before being “rescued” by Dave, but the dumb jock had found her torment to be more amusing than anything and hadn’t really helped her out much besides taking her home.  
Robin hadn’t seen Trudy the Tickling Clown since she left her beach house, and she had all but forgotten about the middle-aged pervert until that moment. She could feel beads of sweat forming along the back of her neck as soon as her gaze met Trudy’s, and she instantly knew she was in trouble.  
Clad in her clown gear, Trudy had a red wig teased up into a large puffy, afro on top of her head and was sporting her signature yellow, polka-dot dress and a purple jacket that was fastened at the collar with a neon green bow. A pair of purple striped tights were fitted on her legs and a little orange hat balanced on top of her poofy hair. No clown ensemble would be complete without make up, and her aging face was covered in white face paint with a big, red smile painted on her lips for a dramatic effect.  
Trudy the Tickling Clown looked exactly the same as she did when Robin first bumped into her at Sunshine Beach Boardwalk all those months ago. If Robin was lucky then maybe, just maybe, the loud-mouthed, feisty clown wouldn’t recognize her.  
“Is that…Robin Foster? My Robin Foster?!” Trudy gasped.  
Oh no. She had been spotted!

Trudy Murphy had been living a relatively dull life for the past year, lonely and heartbroken after losing contact with her soulmate. She spent her time putting on wacky and silly performances for kids along the various beaches of Los Angeles county in hopes of catching a glimpse of her future fiancé, Robin Foster, again. It had been so long since their first date, and without a cell phone number or address to track her down with, Trudy had been unable to reconnect with the sweet angel she had fallen so hard for. She had no idea what had happened to Robin Foster and hoped her baby was okay. Robin was the type of girl to always go to the beach on the weekends, but Trudy had hopped from shore to shore, from Long Beach to Malibu, but the beautiful blonde that had stolen Trudy’s heart was nowhere to be found.  
From the moment Trudy had laid eyes on the busty babe, she knew the two of them were meant to be. They had spent a wonderful afternoon together all those months ago, and Trudy hadn’t been able to forget how the sexy little blonde’s body felt underneath her fingers.  
Robin Foster had been everything Trudy had dreamed of and more since her previous wife, Valerie, had left her all those years ago. Robin, of course, was way hotter than her ex-wife and had some of the biggest, juiciest tits she had ever seen on a chick before! The flaming dyke had been completely hypnotized by the girl’s breasts, wanting nothing but to rub her face and motorboat those massive melons and be able to suck and nibble on her sweet nips for the rest of her days. It had to be destiny that the two of them met on the beach on that fateful day, and Trudy wasn’t one to stick her nose up at fate. She had spiritually felt the connection once the blonde’s boyfriend asked them to pose for provocative photos together on the beach, and that connection was just something the middle-aged woman just couldn’t ignore. She had seen and touched many girls in her day, but none had resonated with her the way Robin did. It didn’t matter to Trudy that the young woman claimed she was straight, and it mattered even less to her that she had a boyfriend. Trudy was confident she could break the two up and sweep the blonde off her feet. It would take a little convincing to make Robin understand that she and Trudy were destined to be lovers, but the hardest part, it turned out, was simply finding Robin again.  
Trudy had been steadily losing hope that she and her future wife would be reunited again. Her delicate princess was just nowhere to be found in Los Angeles, and she couldn’t help but wonder if something bad happened to her or maybe she moved away. Trudy had spent countless hours stalking the sands of the beach where the two of them first met, but that didn’t mean she could just entirely give up on her dream of being the best clown in Southern California. She still had to accept performing jobs at local comedy clubs and little kids’ birthday parties, hoping that maybe one day she’d make it big in Hollywood and possibly have her own television show. It would have to be an adult programming, of course. It was always hard for Trudy to restrain her vulgar speeches around kids, and her best acts always included a hot young lady to join her on stage as her assistant. She had to live up to her name, Trudy the TICKLING Clown, by tickling her beautiful assistants, much to their annoyance, and if Trudy was lucky, she was even able to cop a feel a few times during each show.  
It was hard for Trudy to keep being ambitious and chase after her dreams of being a world-famous clown when she had to go to bed alone each night without a companion. She didn’t want just any companion, though. Only Robin Foster. No one else could just compare to her beauty and sexiness. Trudy wanted only the best of the best, and Robin fit her preferences in every way. But where was her fair maiden?  
The pervy lesbian had recently been contacted about a potential job from a Fred Foster to be a clown at a three-year-old’s birthday party. Since Trudy was a big believer in fate, she had immediately accepted the job. It was probably just a coincidence that her new client shared the last name with her bride-to-be, but this was the closest lead she had on Robin Foster in a long time. Even if her baby wasn’t at the party, she planned on at least asking the other Fosters at the party if they happened to have a daughter or niece named Robin around eighteen or nineteen years old. Trudy had been ready to start her silly little show for the kids when fate finally shined down upon her.  
There she was right in front of her like an angel sent directly from the heavens.  
It was Robin. Robin Foster! Her dream girl!  
Considering her streak of luck with on being unable to track down the gorgeous siren up until then, Trudy was at first worried that her eyes were playing tricks on her. What were the odds of Robin actually being there at a three-year-old’s party? Apparently pretty damn good if the hot piece of ass was staring right at her with an equally shocked and confused expression on her face.  
“Is that…Robin Foster? My Robin Foster?!”  
Trudy had all but forgotten about the performance she was supposed to be doing for the little ones as her attention focused on nothing but the irresistible goddess sitting by the pool. She was wearing nothing but a tiny, tight yellow bikini that didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. With out a doubt, Trudy knew it was her—she’d recognize those delicious bazongas from anywhere! Drool was forming in her mouth as she stared longingly at the foxy blonde, and she must have been in a daze since she soon felt one of the smaller children tugging at the sleeve of her jacket.  
“Ms. Clown? Are you okay?” Asked a small boy about six years.  
Trudy had to shake herself free from the stupor as she looked down at the concerned little boy at her side. “Yeah, kiddo. Sorry but this clown needs to take five!”  
The music from the stereo was still playing the carnival medley but Trudy ignored it, paying no mind to the confused stares of the kids gathered around on the courtyard, and she sprinted right through them, headed straight for her bikini clad lover.  
“ROBIN! It’s me, Trudy!” The older woman enthused as she ran right up to where Robin was still sitting on the pool chair. “You know! It’s Trudy the Tickling Clown! We met at the beach and took some sexy pictures together before I took you to my fancy beach house! We had so much fun together and you let me tickle you and touch your super-hot body! I told you we were soulmates and destined to be married someday—I even proposed to you! You do remember me, don’t you?!”  
She was wearing a large, goofy smile on her face as her eyes twinkled with excitement. Robin, on the other hand, had a contrasting expression that showed pure fear and uncertainty.  
“Y-Yes…I remember…” The nervous blonde gulped as she slowly stood up from the chair. Never in a million years did she expect to bump into Trudy the Tickling Clown of all people on her visit back to Beverly Hills. Panic began to rise in her chest as she wondered how far she would get if she tried to dash back into the those to hide before Trudy grabbed her. Robin had of course remembered Trudy. How could she forget? Those grabby, tickling hands of hers had haunted her dreams many times. Over time the horrific nightmares had faded, only to be replaced with those of Alex Denton and Selene XOXO, but something told her that she wouldn’t be sleeping well that night, either.  
“WOW! Baby! It’s so good to see you!” Trudy continued as her eyes wandered up and down the girl’s slim figure, particularly at her ginormous tits were just begging to be freed from that tight, skimpy bikini. “You have no idea how much I’ve looked for you! I never got your number or your address that day, and you never came back to visit my beach house. I was worried something bad happened to you! I’ve missed you so much. Where have you been, sweet cheeks? Why didn’t you come to see me? Did you move somewhere else? You knew how to find me—the flyers for Trudy the Tickling Clown are posted all over L.A. You could have looked up my number to call me so we could go out for another date.”  
The older woman was just as delusional as ever, Robin noted, and she wasn’t sure how to properly respond to her. She was worried that her words would be met with fierce aggression if she was too harsh with her, but she also knew from experience that Trudy was a stubborn one and wouldn’t accept a half-assed rejection.  
“Oh, uh, sorry about that,” Robin stuttered. “I ended up moving to San Diego. I have a new boyfriend—Jake Turner—and he’s an upcoming Rockstar. I’ve been busy attending his concerts and helping him prepare for his music stuff. I haven’t had time to visit you at your beach house. I’m sorry.”  
It felt so gross to apologize to the pervert like that after everything she had put her through. Not once did Robin entertain the idea of ever visiting the heinous clown. The whole point of moving away was to detach herself from all the nasty dykes that wouldn’t leave her alone! All she wanted to do was scream in the clown’s face, maybe even shove her into the pool, but instead chose to remain polite and docile for her own safety.  
Trudy nodded understandingly, her smile never wavering. “Aw, that’s okay, baby! You know I can’t stay mad at you. I forgive you for not stopping by…But you seriously have a new boyfriend? What happened to the other guy? He was a total dope. I knew you’d dump him sooner or later—you’re way too good for him, hot stuff—but I always hoped you would dump him for me and not some other bloke. The name Jake Turner sounds familiar, though…Now where have I heard that name before? Hmm….”  
“Well, Trudy, you know I’m straight and that I have no interest in dating girls,” Robin said firmly, hoping to reason with the delusional clown. She had no idea where all these women were getting the idea that Robin “Princess” Foster was anything but a dignified, heterosexual woman with an attraction to strictly members of the male species, but it was beginning to get old. She had never found another woman physically appealing in her entire life! And even if she did, she’d never find someone as bizarre and creepy as Trudy Murphy attractive! She was just flat out weird and not appealing at all!  
Trudy didn’t seem to be disheartened in the least by the girl’s words at all as she winked at her. “That’s okay, hotbuns! I know you’ll change your mind about being straight once you spend the night with me. Ole’ Trudy the Tickling Clown’s magic fingers aren’t just made for tickling, if you know what I mean. They can make any girl cum in five minutes or less!”  
Appalled by her vulgarity, Robin’s mouth hung open as she placed both hands on her hips. “Excuse me?! I will never spend a night with you! Just the thought of it makes me want to gag!” It was incredibly difficult for her to keep being polite and she frankly didn’t care if Trudy responded to her statement with aggression. Robin felt safe surrounded by her family members; she knew none of them would let Trudy the Tickling Clown get away with molesting her or harming her!  
“Hey, Robin! Looks like you met Ms. Trudy Murphy already!”  
Before Robin could get into it any further with the nasty clown, Christina came skipping towards her with a big, chipper smile on her face. She had a bit of a wobble to her step due to all her drinking but that didn’t stop her from snaking an arm around Robin’s slim waist, pulling the petite blonde close to her hip.  
“Yes, unfortunately we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before,” Robin hissed angrily through gritted teeth. She had only been around Trudy the Tickling Clown for a minute and she was already ready to scream. Maybe she could explain the whole situation to her family, inform them of the horrendous sexual abuse Trudy had forced upon her all those months ago, and her father would fire her on the spot and make her vacate the area. Her dad could be a little overprotective of his princess at times, and learning that this disgusting old broad had laid hands on his precious baby girl was surely enough for him to call the police! Robin frankly didn’t care if Ethan’s stupid little party would be ruined by the clown being escorted off their property. All she cared about was getting as far away from Trudy the Tickling Clown as possible, especially before she got any crazy ideas about touching her breasts or tickling her!

Christina Turner was a little shocked by Robin’s bitter attitude towards the older woman. She wasn’t sure what history the two of them had, but it didn’t look pleasant. She knew how much Robin hated being tickled, so she could only surmise a guess that maybe she had bumped into this clown before and ended up getting nearly tickled to death! The brunette couldn’t help but crack a smile at the thought of Robin screaming and squirming while having her sexy, tight tummy assaulted with a frenzy of erratic tickles. That would be something she would have loved to see!  
“Hey, Robin, did you know that Ms. Trudy Murphy is actually the kind lady who’s letting Personal Fowl use her gothic mansion for their music video, “Delicate Rose”?” Christina piped out as she pulled the sexy vixen closer to her side, much to Trudy’s annoyance of their closeness. Trudy always hated seeing other women touch her property, but Christina was oblivious to the nasty glares the clown was giving her as she continued on with her statement. “It was so cool and generous of her! Everyone thought it might be impossible for Jake and the others to find an ideal shooting location for the video on such short notice, but Ms. Trudy Murphy swooped in like a hero and saved the day! The band would have been lost without her! We owe her a great deal!”  
Trudy finally put two and two together as she realized she knew why the name Jake Turner sounded familiar. Robin’s new boyfriend was the same guy that had hit her up a few days to use her mansion as the location for his band’s new music video! Trudy had acquired the old mansion from her deceased relative, Bedeliah Murphy, a little over a decade ago. The mansion was magnificent in every way! That is, if you’re a lover of creepy horror films. Trudy was sure that back in the day the mansion was beautiful and fancy, but now it resembled more like a haunted house than anything. When she had first inherited the estate, Trudy saw that there were tons of rare and expensive artifacts that were worth a killing, and she used the money to buy herself an extravagant beach house that she ended up turning her into her silly fun house. While the gothic mansion that had once belonged to Bedeliah Murphy was big and spacious, there was just something about it that kept Murphy from wanting to actually live there. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she always got cold chills whenever she was in there by herself. It could have very well been haunted, but she never liked staying in there long enough to find out. Still, since the Murphy Mansion had been in her family for generations, she couldn’t bring herself to sell it. It wasn’t uncommon for Trudy to get requests to have the gothic mansion featured in horror films or even classical 1900’s style photoshoots, and Trudy honestly didn’t mind sharing her estate as long as she was paid for it. When Jake Turner had inquired about the Murphy Mansion’s availability for his music video, Trudy contemplated on turning him down. After all, he said he didn’t have a lot of money he could offer to rent the place, but Trudy found it in her heart to allow the pretty boy Rockstar to use the old mansion as a studio and decided against charging him anything. Sometimes she could be a charitable person, but it looked like it actually paid off this time! What a bizarre struck of luck that the band who needed the mansion was connected to her bride-to-be, Robin Foster! It was like fate was just shoving the two of them together at this point, Trudy couldn’t be happier! All those days of wandering the beaches of Los Angeles weren’t in vain; her baby was in her life and this time she wasn’t going to let her escape!  
“Yes, yes, Jake Turner called me just a few days ago after seeing photos of the Murphy Mansion on a blog somewhere. I’m normally really picky about who I let use my family’s estate, but he seemed like a nice enough guy,” Trudy grinned, joining in on the conversation. “I’m a really nice person. If it weren’t for me, your boy, Jake, would be royally screwed, wouldn’t you agree? I’m sure it would be really bad if I pulled out of the deal at the last second. He definitely wouldn’t be able to find a new shooting location in time.”  
Robin gave the mischievous clown a suspicious glance. Was she trying to get at something?  
“Yes, exactly! If you ended up declining Personal Fowl’s request to shoot their new music video, they will definitely be dropped from their new contract with Sub Pop,” Christina added. “All of their dreams would be flushed away. They’ll never score a deal like that again in a million years…So as you can see, we are all extremely grateful for your generosity! We will do everything in our power to thank you for letting Personal Fowl use the Murphy Mansion for their music video.”  
The tall, lanky brunette was grinning proudly at the clown before she finally introduced herself. “Oh, I’m so sorry, where are my manners? I’m Christina Turner, Jake’s older sister!” She outstretched her hand politely to shake the gloved hand of the middle aged clown who returned Christina’s friendly smile with a wicked one of her own.  
“Oh, so you’re Robin’s boyfriend’s sister? That’s a relief! For a second I thought you might be hitting on my sweet little angel,” Trudy chuckled. Her comment wasn’t a joke in the least, but Christina thought she was being sarcastic and busted out into a loud, horse-like hoot.  
“HA HA HA! You’re so funny, Ms. Trudy Murphy! Anyways, I’ll let you get back to the party! All those kids over there are wondering why the clown isn’t performing yet.” Christina was just about to leave but not before she patted Robin playfully on her ass and giving her a wink. She leaned in close to the younger girl’s ear, whispering quietly enough for only Robin to hear. “You be good to Ms. Trudy Murphy now! If she needs anything at all, I trust you’ll take care of it! You know how important the band is to Jake and what this record deal means to him. So just be extra nice and make sure she doesn’t try and pull out of the deal, okay? We really need her and her mansion this week!”  
Robin was just about to stop Christina to tell her just how awful and horrific Trudy the Tickling Clown had been to her in the past, the beanpole was already skipping back off to where a butler was offering more glasses of wine which she graciously helped herself to. Suddenly, Robin found herself alone in the presence of the lecherous clown once again.  
“You hear the little lady!” Trudy smirked as she folded her arms over her chest. “You better keep me happy, right, little bunny? It’d be just terrible if I decided not to let dear ole’ Jakey use my mansion for his music video. So I guess you better make sure I don’t change my mind.”  
Robin’s stomach churned uncomfortably as she saw the malicious twinkle shining in the older woman’s eyes. It was like Trudy was a predator staring hungrily down at her prey, just waiting to gobble her up on the spot. She was undressing Robin with her fiery gaze, which didn’t take much considering how little clothing the terrified girl was wearing. Robin immediately regretted ever putting on a bathing suit and she had never felt more exposed in her life.  
This was not good. This was definitely not good. What all did Trudy want from her? Judging by the fact she still believed the two of them were soulmates, Robin had a feeling her intentions for her were anything but pure. It also didn’t help that the nasty butch was now sliding her tongue over her lips, licking them devilishly in Robin’s direction.  
“If you want to start making me happy,” Trudy began, “then why don’t you volunteer to be my pretty little assistant for the magic show I’m about to do? Those kiddos are expecting a fun show, but I work best when I have a sexy assistant to help me out.”  
Robin breathed a sigh of relief. That sounded like an easy enough request. She hadn’t asked Robin to let her grab her tits or even ask her to marry her on the spot again, so the least she could do was help her with her silly little show. That couldn’t be too bad, could it?  
Trudy didn’t wait for the girl to respond as she reached out and snatched up her hand, dragging the damsel along with her to where the impatient children were eagerly waiting the clown’s return.  
“Sorry about that, folks! Trudy the Tickling Clown got a little tied up but everything is good now. She even grabbed herself a formidable assistant!” Trudy proudly stood in front of her audience of about thirty children, all ranging from ages three until about twelve, as she finally began her show. “I want you to put your little hands together for my beautiful assistant, Robin Foster! With her at my side, we’re going to have a great show! Are you guys ready?! If so, I want to hear you scream ‘TICKLE TICKLE!’”  
She paused for dramatic effect, waiting for the kids to throw up their hands and shout along with her. “Okay…Ready! TICKLE TICKLE!” Trudy cried out animatedly. As soon as those words escaped her mouth, she reached over and began to tickle the busty blonde standing nervously at her side.  
Robin shrieked as soon as she felt the pervert’s hands start zigzagging across her waist. The kids in the audience all laughed in response to Robin’s reaction, and Trudy egged them on by continuing to tickle her victim with vicious, relentless tickles. Robin tried to wiggle out of the woman’s grasp, but Trudy had wrapped one of her arm’s around her waist, holding her in place, while the other hand spider-crawled all over her tight tummy.  
“For my first magic trick, I will make this girl laugh like a hyena!” Trudy shouted out loudly. By this time, Robin’s screams were getting louder and more panicked, but a few giggles escaped her voice, too. The commotion had drawn the attention of some of the adults nearby, and many of them let their curiosity get the better of them as they joined the audience of the children to watch the hilarity ensue.  
Everyone but Robin found the whole tickling escapade to be quite humorous! Both children and adults were chuckling and snickering as the poor blonde tried to escape to no avail. Her reflexes had kicked into high gear as tears streamed down her face from all her laughing, which only made the crowd laugh even harder, too!  
“S-Stop! Trudy! PLEASE! HA HA HA HA HA! PLEASE STOP THIS AT ONCE!” Robin begged. She kept trying to squirm away, but the clown had too tight of a grip around on her waist, preventing her from getting away. Her breasts were bouncing wildly in her bikini top as she jumped around and wiggled, almost as if she were dancing, as she struggled and struggled to free herself from the clown’s evil touches.  
“Trudy the Tickling Clown never stops! Mwahahahaha!” The middle aged beast roared out as if she were an evil villain. She kept tickling the girl’s tiny waist and even went as far as to dip a single finger into Robin’s belly button, wiggling it around to make her scream even more.  
“EEEEEEEEK! LEAVE MY BELLY BUTTON ALONE!” Robin was freaking out at this point, but none of the adults bothered to step in and stop the harassment. It was extremely hilarious to them to watch the usual stuck-up daughter of Fred and Suzy Foster get tickled to death. Robin had always had a bit of an attitude problem growing up, so many of her uncles, aunts, and cousins had a negative view of Robin “Princess” Foster. Even though she had matured over the years, she was still relatively self-centered and came across as vain because her obsession with always showing off her supermodel figure.  
Trudy kept digging into Robin’s bellybutton before she finally released the poor damsel in distress, allowing the blonde to finally catch her breath. Trudy was worried the girl might pass out from all that screaming and laughing, and she didn’t want her act to end so soon after it first started!  
“For my next trick,” Trudy grinned as she pulled out a gold coin from inside the pocket of her purple jacket, “I will make this coin vanish into thin air!”  
The clown had seized the attention of everyone in the audience, both children and adults alike. Even Robin’s parents had walked over to the courtyard to watch the performance, and of course Christina Turner wasn’t going to a miss a show with Robin participating in it! Everyone was quiet as they waited to see what the mischievous clown would do next, and Trudy the Tickling Clown surprised them all by clenching her fist tightly around the gold coin. When she extended her palm, the coin was gone, having mysteriously vanished into thin air.  
A few of the kids stared mystified at the missing coin while some adults whispered amongst themselves that this was one of the lamest magic tricks in the book. Trudy the Tickling Clown wasn’t done yet, though!  
“Oh, my, oh, me,” Trudy pretended to look inside of her sleeve for the missing coin and even fished through all her pockets for a comical effect. “Oh, where, oh where, did my little coin go?”  
Robin wasn’t paying attention to the magic trick in the least. She was just relieved to have gotten away from Trudy’s pesky hands! Her sides were sore from laughing and her throat was parched from all the screaming. Being tickled so aggressively in front of everyone had not only been embarrassing, it had been degrading, too! Why didn’t anyone step in to help her?! It blew her mind that even her parents thought the whole ordeal was amusing. Why didn’t anyone see anything wrong with her being held hostage with tickles by some maniac clown?! Even Christina had laughed as Robin was tortured!  
Robin was ready to storm off and put as much distance in between her and Trudy as possible before the clown let out an evil, sinister laugh that made chills run down her spine.  
“Oh! I think I know where my coin went!” Trudy gasped as she leaned over to where Robin was standing. Without giving the busty girl any warning, she reached her hand into Robin’s massive cleavage, digging around for her missing “coin”.  
Horrified, Robin screamed as she felt the clown’s glove hand invade the crevice of her breasts. Trudy was really digging her hand deep in between her cleavage, feeling around and groping the girl’s ginormous DD-cup tits and making them bounce and jiggle in every direction in a comical manner.  
Almost all of the kids burst out into hilarious laughter. They had never seen something so obviously inappropriate, but most kids found things like “boobies” to be extremely funny because of how taboo it was to talk about or touch them. Some kids were rolling on the floor laughing themselves to tears! The adults, however, all had mixed reactions.  
Some of Robin’s older relatives were appalled by the sight before them. How indecent it was to expose the children to such oddly sexual behavior! A few of the men, on the other hand, made provocative whistles and even egged the clown on.  
“YEAH! GET IT, TRUDY!” One of Robin’s cousins whooped.  
“DIG A LITTLE DEEPER! I’M SURE IT’S THERE! YOU MAY EVEN NEED TO TAKE THE BIKINI OFF TO MAKE IT EASIER TO FIND!” Said one of the more perverted neighbors from next door.  
Robin’s parents were nervously laughing, unsure of what was going on. It was clear that Robin and Trudy knew each other before the party, and they could only guess that the two had a strange and unusual “friendship”. They didn’t feel the need to step in and put a stop to the show since most of the kids seemed to enjoy it. As long as Robin’s top didn’t come off and exposed all the children’s virgin eyes to nudity, they figured it was all right to let the clown continue on with her act, despite the fact it was quite obviously extremely inappropriate and vulgar.  
Robin was too stunned to move as Trudy the Tickling Clown continued to sexually assault her in front of all of her relatives. Her heart was pounding and she felt tears burning at the corners of her eyes. Was no one going to step in and stop Trudy from hassling her breasts?! No one was coming to her rescue! Oh, if only Jake were here…He would never let anything so horrendous happen to her!  
Trudy finally “found” what she was looking for as she pulled her hand out from in between Robin’s breasts, showing that she had located the gold coin inside of her assistant’s tits. “Would you look at that? I think I found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!”  
Her comment made everyone laugh. Everyone except Robin, of course.  
The abuse didn’t stop there. Trudy had continued on with the show, performing various magic tricks to amuse the kids like blowing up balloon animals and making them dance like puppets to juggling a few plastic balls. Trudy was actually a very talented magician when she wasn’t pulling manipulative stunts by using her show as a sneaky means of groping and harassing women, but tickling her pretty assistants was of course her favorite part. In between each of her acts, Trudy would pause to tickle Robin and make her scream. The more she tickled Robin, the harder the audience would laugh. Some of her relatives even started recording videos of it with intentions of uploading them to Facebook, either! Robin was mortified in every way, but everytime she tried to walk away, Trudy would snatch her up and bring her right back to the spotlight. She couldn’t get away no matter how badly she wanted to, and she had no choice but to be her “assistant” (more like victim!) until the show was over and Trudy took a bow.  
Trudy the Tickling Clown bid the audience farewell as she started packing up her things into a large, red, duffel bag, but even after she loaded up her gear, she showed no signs of leaving the party just yet.  
“Robin, sweetie!” Robin’s mom came up to Robin after the performance, a warm smile on her face. “You did such a good job helping Trudy the Tickling Clown! I can tell the kids really enjoyed it!”  
Christina Turner was quick to butt into the conversation as she came up behind Robin, only to start hugging her from behind and nuzzling her nose into the back of the blonde’s neck in front of her mother. “Yeah, baby! You did a wonderful job! It was really funny! Isn’t Trudy the Tickling Clown the best?!”  
Robin really wasn’t in the mood to be touched or hugged by any female after what Trudy had just forced her to endure in front of everyone. She tried to shrug Christina enough, but the oblivious brunette couldn’t read the signs that Robin wanted to be left alone and continued to hold her tightly from behind, her pelvis roughly grinding against Robin’s tight ass.  
“Oh, Robin, before I forget,” Suzy Foster said as she smoothed out the wrinkles of the long white dress she had been wearing. “Trudy was kind enough to invite you to stay over at her gothic mansion tonight. Apparently she needs someone to help her get the mansion ready for the shoot this week and specifically requested you. Since a lot of our guests tonight have been drinking heavily, we’ll need to use your room for some of your cousins to sleep in for the night so I told Trudy that it would be more than fine for you to stay with her tonight. We really need to host your room as a guest room tonight.”  
Robin’s jaw fell to the floor as to what her mother just told her. It made her even forget about Christina’s towering position behind her and that the lanky beanstalk was now tenderly sniffing her hair as if it were the most normal thing in the world to do.  
“W-What?! There’s no way you can expect me to stay at that nasty clown’s mansion tonight! You saw what she did to me today! How could you agree to that?!” Robin snapped. Her cheeks were no longer red from embarrassment but from raw anger as she could hardly believe that her mother would readily agree to allowing her precious daughter to stay at a stranger’s house.  
“Be nice, Robin. She’s not a nasty clown,” Christina reminded her as she placed a soft kiss on the back of Robin’s neck. The irritated blonde tried to elbow her friend to get her off, getting more and more fed up with Christina's incessant displays of affection. Christina paid no mind to the girl’s obvious distaste towards her behavior and continued on. “Ms. Trudy Murphy is the kind, charitable benefactor who is graciously letting Personal Fowl use her gothic mansion for their music video. What’s the harm in staying the night? She probably needs an extra pair of hands to clean up the place, and since you two are such good friends, it makes sense as to why she’s asking you.”  
“Plus,” Robin’s mother chimed in, “I already told you that we are low on space here for the night. We need to use your room to let your cousins sleep in there. Aunt Rita is too drunk to drive and she has four small kids. It would be dangerous and stupid if I let her drive home under those conditions! And Uncle Matthew and Aunt Jeanine both had too much whine and are already passed out in one of the other guest rooms. Not to mention your older cousins, Steven, Carrie, Marsha, and Billy…They’ve all been drinking, too, and I’d feel better if they stayed the night, too. As you can see, we’re going to have a full house tonight. We just don’t have room to have you here, too, sweetie, so it’s best if you just go to Ms. Murphy’s house for tonight.”  
Robin wanted to scream in her mother’s face that she was literally throwing her to the wolves, but Christina was soon tickling her waist, making her giggle instead of scream.  
“It’s going to be fine, Robbie! You really shouldn’t sneer at Trudy’s generosity. Just stay with her and help her clean things up. Do it for Jake and the other members of Personal Fowl, okay? They really need Trudy to keep up her end of the deal and let them use her mansion for their music video. If you don’t go and help her, she might think Jake and the others are being ungrateful. It’s not like Trudy Murphy is a sex offender or anything! She’s just a clown. A harmless clown. So what’s the issue?” Christina was still tickling Robin who was now aggressively trying to push her six-foot tall friend away from her.  
Christina didn’t understand just how wrong she was about Trudy Murphy. Nobody could have anticipated just how perverted and crazy she truly was.  
“Fine, fine! I’ll do it!” Robin regrettably grumbled as she finally managed to shove Christina off of her. The lanky horse had no idea just how pissed off Robin was getting with her constantly touching, nuzzling, kissing, and tickling her. Even as Robin glared coldly at her, the oblivious brunette just smiled sweetly, unaware of just how irritated her friend was at that moment.  
“All right, toots. You ready to hit the trail?” Trudy’s creepy voice rang out from behind Robin as she dangled her car keys in front of her face. Poor little Robin gulped nervously as she realized she would be alone with this monster for an entire evening. She knew she had to do it, though. If she declined Trudy’s offer, she could easily cancel the contract to let Jake use her mansion. And if she did that, there’d be no record deal with Personal Fowl.  
It was a lose-lose situation for Robin Foster. She nodded slowly, following after Trudy the Tickling Clown as she dreaded the night ahead of her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. The Return To Murphy Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trudy takes Robin to her ancestral home. Will Robin survive this horrifying weekend?

Robin was sitting in the passenger side of a blue convertible Mustang, the wind whipping through her thick, golden locks as she refused to look at the driver sitting next to her. Loud music was blasting from the stereo as a song she didn’t recognize kept playing on repeat with the weirdest lyrics she had ever heard in all the years of her life.  
“Come with me, lesbian seagull  
Settle down and rest with me  
Fly with me, lesbian seagull  
To my little nest by the sea  
With me, that’s where you belong with me  
I know I can be strong when you’re with me”  
This was turning out to be one of the worst days of Robin Foster’s life.  
Of all the places she was going, and with all the people she could have been with, heading to Trudy Murphy’s gothic mansion in the middle of nowhere was the single worst way for Robin Foster to spend her Saturday night.  
She was still trying to wrap her head around the strange coincidence of everything, from Trudy the Tickling Clown being the party performer her dad had hired for her nephew’s birthday party, to the mansion that her boyfriend’s band, Personal Fowl, was renting belonging to the same nasty, perverted lesbian. Robin sometimes wondered if she was cursed. That was the only possible explanation she could come up with since these circumstances were far too bizarre to be considered a mere coincidence!  
Trudy had one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested gently on top of Robin’s thigh. Although still in her clown make-up, Trudy had changed into something more comfortable—a loosely fitted purple shirt, long denim jeans, a pair of white athletic socks, and a pair of Doc Marten’s hiking shoes. Her red, afro wig was tucked away in her glove compartment since it would have blown off in the wind if she had kept it on, and her short, butchy, auburn hair was sticking up in multiple directions thanks to the wind’s gusts. Trudy always felt more comfortable in masculine clothes that showed off her tomboyish personality, but she rarely went anywhere without wearing her wig and makeup! Trudy the Tickling Clown had become a huge part of Trudy Murphy’s identity, and she often felt like she was more of herself whenever she had face paint caked on her face. It also helped her get away with indecent behavior in public! People would immediately call the police if they saw a forty-five year old woman tickle a stranger on the streets, but as long as she portrayed herself as a clown, no one batted an eye. Most of the time everyone laughed!  
The pervy older woman kept her eyes on the road as she rubbed her bare hand up and down Robin’s upper thigh. Her skin was so smooth, creamier than milk, and Trudy felt like she was floating on Cloud 9 just by being able to finally touch her baby’s skin.  
“Hey, um, can you please stop touching me?” Robin asked as she tried to swat the clown’s hand away from her leg.  
The sexy little blonde felt extremely exposed thanks to her choice of attire for the day. She had only packed a few outfits for the weekend, expecting to only be hanging around her parents’ house until it was time for Jake Turner and the rest of Personal Fowl to shoot their music video in the next few days. If she had known she would be in the presence of a lecherous monster, she would have been sure to pack clothes that covered more—like maybe a nun’s robe! Instead, Robin had only packed skimpy clothes, including the hot pink crop-top she was wearing at that moment that looked more like a sports bra than it did a top, and a pair of gray booty shorts that barely covered her bikini line and rose up in the back until both cheeks were almost completely exposed. Her sockless feet were slid into a pair of gray sneakers which would probably end up being the most practical aspect of her outfit that day since those shoes were easy to run in if things with Trudy ended up getting too “weird”. Robin “Princess” Foster was very vain and loved her body. She had worked hard to maintain her supermodel figure and loved showing off her body any chance she could. She could have borrowed something modest from her mother to wear during her stay at Trudy’s mansion, but Robin’s need to show off her slender figure had overpowered her sensible side. At this point, it was pretty much her own fault that Trudy couldn’t keep her hands, or her hands, off Robin’s sexy form.  
“Don’t be like that, sweetcheeks! I just haven’t seen you in a long time! I just can’t keep my hands to myself!” Trudy grinned as she cast Robin a quick glance out of the corner of her eye. Damn, her future wife was looking extra scrumptious today! Her tits were hardly being contained by the tiny tanktop she was wearing, and the coldness of the wind blowing against her skin was making her nipples harden through the thin fabric of her shirt. Trudy was drooling at the mouth like a ravenous dog over how hot and sexy Robin was looking, and her free hand started to explore more of her bunny’s irresistible body.  
She started tickling Robin’s exposed midriff, wiggling her fingers against her tummy which made Robin squeal in surprise.  
“H-Hey! Don’t tickle me!” The startled girl snapped as she kept trying to smack the older woman’s hand away as if she were a pesky fly that wouldn’t quit bothering her. “The show is over! You don’t have to keep tickling me! Haven’t you had enough already?!”  
“You really think Trudy the Tickling Clown ever takes a break?” Trudy quipped. “Baby, these hands were made for tickling and they don’t stop even after the show is over!”  
She kept dancing her fingers all across the screaming girl’s stomach, picking up the pace of her rapidly darting fingers, before trailing downwards in between Robin’s thighs. The blonde was extra ticklish in between her thighs, and Trudy didn’t waste a single second before she started zig-zagging her fingers full-throttle up and down her smooth skin.  
“Hee hee hee! Stop it! Don’t tickle me down there, Trudy! Ha ha ha ha!” Robin’s voice betrayed her as her screams melted into hysterical giggles. She absolutely hated being tickled, but seeing as how she was locked in a car with the most sinister of all the ticklers, she was left completely wide open and defenseless for Trudy’s attacks.  
Tickling the girl’s upper thigh was fun, but Trudy’s dirty mind had another destination in mind. Her fingers were just a few inches away from where her fiance’s sweet, pink, tight pussy was waiting for her. Trudy had noticed earlier that Robin was not wearing panties under her tight, booty shorts, and the only thing that separated Trudy’s hands from her pussy was just the thin fabric of her shorts.  
Trudy stopped tickling the terrified blonde for just a moment, her fingers slowing their speed but resting comfortably in between her thighs. “Damn, baby, you really know how to get a woman going! Did you not wear panties today knowing that you’d be messing around with ole’ Trudy the Tickling Clown? You are such a tease! I bet your little pussy is just soaking through your shorts!”  
To say that Robin was appalled by the disgustingly dirty comment Trudy had just made would have been an understatement. Her expression was a mix of horror, sheer disgust, and anger. “Excuse me?! I am not a tease! It’s just more comfortable for me to go without panties or a thong in these shorts! If I had known I’d be stuck in a house with you all night, I would have made sure to pack a strait jacket so you couldn’t get through to me!”  
Trudy wasn’t bothered by Robin’s rude comment in the least, and instead she chuckled loudly at her. “Mmmmm, I like my girls feisty! You just keep wearin’ what makes you comfortable, dollface. Ole’ Trudy here is going to eat you up all the same!” With a crooked grin on her still-painted clown face, Trudy inched her fingers closer to the crevice in between Robin’s legs. Her index finger brushed up against the seam of her shorts where her pussy was tucked away inside before wiggling it around as if she were attempting to tickle her clit.  
“HEY! Don’t touch me there!” Robin shouted, her tone filled with anger. Her cheeks were turning bright red as her eyes opened as wide as they could. She stared down in horror to see the older woman trying to rub her most intimate place, and the blonde was quick to try and push Trudy’s hand away. She tried clamping her thighs shut together, but all that did was keep Trudy’s exploring hand trapped exactly where the sick pervert wanted it to be. When swatting at her hand didn’t work, Robin had to go for a different approach. Trudy’s fingers were so persistent, so determined to play with her pink, moist pussy inside of her shorts, that she was hardly paying attention to the road. Robin had no choice but to shove the older woman’s shoulders roughly to get her hand away from her crotch. The sudden movement made Trudy swerve into the other lane, almost going off the road before she quickly returned her mischievous hand to its rightful place on the steering wheel.  
“Jeez, honeybuns! Don’t you know its dangerous to shove the driver?! I was only messin’ around!” Trudy cried out before steadying the car back on the road in its proper lane. Luckily there were no other vehicles on the road; the road they were on just didn’t have a lot of traffic.  
Pouting, Robin clamped her legs tightly together and brought her knees up to her chest. Curled into a ball on the passenger seat, she hugged herself tightly, hoping to create a barrier of safety around herself. “I told you not to touch me there! You really shouldn’t touch a girl’s private parts without her permission! When someone says “stop”, they mean it!”  
Trudy heaved a heavy sigh, knowing she had made her sweet little princess angry. She couldn’t figure out why the young woman was so upset though. After all, the two of them were going to be married soon which meant that Robin’s body would soon belong to her. Trudy was allowed to do whatever she wanted with her property, including touching and tickling her whenever and wherever she pleased! Robin would just have to get used to the idea that her soon-to-be wife was going to play with her pussy all the time.  
Oh! Maybe the problem was that Robin didn’t want to have sexual relations with her fiancé until they were married!  
That was the only “logical” explanation that popped inside Trudy’s deranged mind as they pulled up on the long driveway of the Murphy Mansion. Trudy strongly believed that Robin had spent her whole life being trapped in heterosexual relationships, wishing and waiting for the day when a tall, powerful woman would swoop into her life and guide her down the path of rainbows and cunnilingus! Something in her heart just told her that there was no way Robin was completely straight and she had only been trying to fool herself this entire time! That being said, it was only natural for her to be scared and a little uncertain of how things were going to progress from here on out; she was still new to the idea of lesbian love and didn’t have any real experience. Judging by the conservative household Robin Foster had grown up in, Trudy could only surmise a guess that she had been raised in the belief that sex should wait until marriage which could be why Robin was being so persistent in not having her fiancé touch her just yet.  
That had to be the case! Robin was just scared of going all the way until their wedding night, and Trudy realized she would just have to take it slow with her sexy little kitten. She’d have to ease her into it, gently treading the waters of their beautiful, sapphic love until they finally got hitched. Diving straight in was bound to scare the inexperienced blonde, and even though Trudy wasn’t used to holding back around girls she wanted to bang, she needed to at least be a little considerate towards her bride’s feelings. She hadn’t meant to anger Robin; she was only now realizing that her future wife wanted to take things slow until they finally tied the knot.  
“I’m so sorry, baby girl,” Trudy said as offered an apologetic smile. “I should have been more conscious of your feelings. I should have realized you weren’t ready for this kind of play. But don’t worry; we’ll take it slow. When I steal your lesbian virginity on the night of our wedding, I’ll make sure it’s hot and special in every way. You deserve the best of the best, sweetie, and ole’ Trudy is going to give it to ‘ya! But if you feel up to it, maybe tonight we can mess around in bed a little. Don’t worry—I promise we won’t go all the way! Maybe I can just play with your tits and massage your ass, and if you feel comfortable after that, I’ll see how you feel about going farther. I can play with your clit without fingering you; we can save any penetration for our wedding night!”  
Robin was again shocked beyond belief over the words that were coming out of Trudy’s mouth. Are you kidding me?! Robin thought to herself. Just how delusional is this clown?! I’m not marrying her and I’m not letting her sexually assault me! That’s so gross! Why is she like this?! She’s totally insane!  
Trudy Murphy had always been a bit on the persistent side, but she had never entertained the idea that she was anything but perfectly and coherently sane. She had gone to college, held down a few professional jobs (at least for a little while), and had even been married once. Over time, however, it seemed that she started losing touch with reality. Perhaps it was the pain of getting smacked with divorce papers all those years ago that made her fall mentally ill, or maybe it was the fact she had been made fun of all her life by her peers, and even family members, for being unapologetically homosexual and the pain of being ostracized was just now catching up to her. Either way, it seemed like she just couldn’t seem to grasp the possibility that Robin “Princess” Foster was not, in fact, gay in any way and was never going to be her wife. Trudy had just simply decided they were destined to be together and that Robin felt it, too, despite the girl’s constant declaration that she was straight and not interested. It hadn’t even bothered Trudy in the least that Robin had told her she had a boyfriend. It just seemed like a trivial obstacle the two of them would get past in the next few days. Trudy just honestly believed that Robin was just being difficult because she was “shy” and “scared” but that she really did want this, and there was just no convincing her otherwise.  
“Trudy, I don’t want you touching me anymore. I mean it!” Robin hissed through gritted teeth, getting more and more fed up with Trudy’s ridiculous antics by the minute. “I’m not your wife, and I never will be. So whatever perverse thoughts are going through your head, you better put a stop to them or else I’m calling the police!”  
The gothic mansion was coming into sight as the two women pulled onto the driveway. Before Trudy could even park the car, she was craning her neck to look at Robin, that same lecherous grin on her face as her eyes sparkled with amusement. “It’s okay, sweetie. You don’t have to say anything else! My ex-wife, Valerie, got the pre-wedding jitters just like you are! She said a thousand times she wasn’t going to marry me, but she ended up giving in; just like you will! And if you’re scared of having lesbian sex, just know that I’ve been told I’m the best at giving orgasms! We’ll take it slow, though….As slow as my eager hands will let me, of course! Damn, sweetheart, you make it so hard not to just rip your clothes off and make you mine right here! I don’t think I’ve been this excited for a good fuck in a long time! I’m shivering with anticipation!”  
Trudy gave the girl a wink before diving in to tickle her sexy tummy again. She kept making Robin scream as she covered her sides in wiggly, waggly fingers that mimicked tiny spiders crawling all over her skin. Robin was flailing her arms around, trying to get the clown to stop as she kept screaming for someone to save her.  
“PLEASE! PLEASE, STOP IT! SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY, HELP! I’M BEING ASSAULTED!”  
No one, unfortunately, was going to rescue the poor damsel in distress.  
Robin begged and pleaded for the redhead to stop, but Trudy the Tickling Clown wasn’t going to quit attacking her with tickles until she was satisfied! She kept tickling her over and over until tears were streaming down Robin’s pretty little face. No matter how loud she screamed, no one would be able to hear her. She was alone on Trudy’s property without any houses or neighborhoods within miles. No one was going to be able to save her from Trudy’s merciless tickling, and she would have to find a way to protect herself from Trudy unless she wanted to end up getting raped before Jake Turner and the other members of Personal Fowl showed up for the music video!  
Trudy finally stopped tickling the girl in the passenger side of her car as she let out a satisfied laugh over Robin’s disheveled form. The poor girl was shaking and struggling to breathe, the forceful tickling being more like a full-blown torture session for the busty blonde, and it left her dazed and distressed.  
“All right, dollface! We’re here! You ready to get the fun night started?!” Trudy was quickly hopping out of the car so she could swing around to the passenger door and open it up for her future bride like a true “gentleman” would. Robin, however, was not impressed by this kind, polite gesture and nearly flung herself out of the car as soon as the door was open. She tried to put as much distance in between herself and Trudy as much as possible, planning an escape route in her head if things got too rough. She looked back at the driveway they had just pulled onto, and it was at least a mile long. It would be a long, long walk to the next house, and she wasn’t even sure how long it had been since she had even seen civilization on their drive out there. All she had really noticed were heaps and heaps of trees lining the empty roads, and she would probably have to hike through the woods if she wanted to find a neighbor close enough to help! She had been too distracted by Trudy’s tickling to pay attention to any road signs and she wasn’t even sure where she was exactly. The odds of her successfully getting away from Trudy were stacked against her and she knew it. What was she going to do?!  
At that moment, Christina Turner’s voice from earlier popped into Robin’s head, reminding her of the situation at hand.  
“If you ended up declining Personal Fowl’s request to shoot their new music video, they will definitely be dropped from their new contract with Sub Pop,” Christina had said to Trudy Murphy. “All of their dreams would be flushed away. They’ll never score a deal like that again in a million years…So as you can see, we are all extremely grateful for your generosity! We will do everything in our power to thank you for letting Personal Fowl use the Murphy Mansion for their music video.”  
There was no escaping this. She couldn’t run and abandon Trudy. She couldn’t flee to safety or even call her parents to come pick her up. Her boyfriend’s career was literally on the line here. She had no choice but to stay put and endure whatever Trudy the Tickling Torturer had in store for her or else she would risk them losing the rights to use the mansion in their music video.  
It wasn’t fair! Why did she have to suffer for the sake of Personal Fowl’s contract? If she managed to survive the evening with Trudy, Jake sure owed her a good, heterosexual fucking after all this! If there was one thing Robin loved, it was getting dicked down by her super cool and super hot boyfriend. Just because none of these perverted women like Alex Denton or Trudy the Tickling Clown believed she was straight, anytime she had sex with Jake, it helped reassure her that she would never ever in a million years even entertain the thought that she was even the slightest bit interested in women sexually!  
“Come on, toots. Stop standing around and let’s get inside,” Trudy called out to Robin from the porch. With a disdainful expression on her pretty face, Robin had no choice but to sulk towards the creepy, gothic mansion that she would be trapped inside until Jake Turner and the others came to shoot their video.  
The Murphy Mansion was just as much beautiful as it was eerie. The white paint of the large, gothic estate was peeling off, and moss was growing all over the marble pillars of the front porch. Most of the windows were cracked and the wooden stairs leading to the large, black, front doors looked like they could give out at any moment. The architecture was still exquisite, though, and with a little clean-up, she could have been quite the beauty. Trudy, however, just hadn’t really given the Murphy Mansion much thought recently. She much preferred her luxurious fun-house on the beach that she had designed herself to reflect her silly, wacky personality. There had always been something off about the Murphy Mansion that kept Trudy from wanting to go anywhere near it most days, and fixing it up enough to put it on the market would have been more of a hassle than she wanted to deal with at the moment.  
The tall, butchy clown turned the brass doorknob of the front door to let her and her baby inside. She flipped on a light switch so the two of them could see the first room of the house. There were a few couches covered with dust and a fireplace off to the corner, but the grand set of marble stairs leading to the upper floors was the highlight of the room.  
“Sheesh, I really should hire a cleaning crew to make this place more livable,” Trudy murmured to herself as she walked over to one of the nearby bookshelves that was covered in spiderwebs. A crystal chandelier hung down from the ceiling but it didn’t look very sturdy, and Robin felt uncomfortable as she stood underneath it and quickly walked away. It was unusually cold inside, and Robin could hear the squeaking of a few mice as they scurried around in one of the far corners of the room. It was clear this place had been abandoned for awhile, and while it would be perfect location for Jake to shoot his music video, Robin seriously wished he would have picked somewhere a little less gross and unsettling on the inside.  
“This place is giving me the creeps,” the blonde said. There were portraits hanging on the wall, but the frames were cracked, distorting the images of the woman’s face in the picture. “Who did you say used to live here again?”  
“My Great Aunt Bedeliah. She died back in 2005 and left her whole estate to me. I had never really met her before—apparently she was a bit of a sourpuss and never liked being around people—but she had a fondness for collecting rare and exotic artifacts. I ended up selling a lot of her old stuff to afford some of my own personal expenses, but I never got a chance to sell off the mansion. It just felt…I dunno’ how to put it…Wrong? It’d have also been a huge pain in my ass,” Trudy went on to explain. “The old broad was a complete mystery to everyone but I owe a lot to her! If it wasn’t for her, I’d have never been able to afford my super-rad funhouse home on the beach! Speaking of which, once you and I are married, I’ll have to talk to your parents about you moving in. A married couple has gotta’ live together, you know!”  
Trudy turned around to look at Robin but saw that the tiny blonde was nowhere in sight. “Robin? Hey, babycakes, where’d you go?” The clown called out, her echo bouncing off the walls of the creepy mansion.  
Little did Trudy know that Robin had seized the moment to scurry down another hallway, hoping to get as far away from Trudy as possible! The mansion was so huge, full of so many rooms and hallways, and it would be easy to get lost inside. Even so, Robin didn’t care if she got lost as long as she was nowhere near Trudy! She was so tired of being tickled and assaulted, and her plan was to try and dodge and hide away from the perverted clown as much as possible!  
“Oooooh, is my little muffin playing games with me?” Trudy grinned, rubbing her hands together as her pulse started to quicken. “I do love a good round of hide-and-seek! But once I find you, the punishment will be even more tickles! You should have never challenged Trudy the Tickling Clown to a game like this!”  
Without wasting any more time, Trudy began to search the mansion for any signs of her blonde princess, determined to find her as quickly as possible to get in a few more rounds of good, hardcore tickling before nightfall!

Robin had spent the first few hours in the Murphy Mansion trying to sneak away and hide from Trudy and those annoying, tickling hands of hers! Even though there were many rooms in the mansion, most of the doors were locked and Trudy was the only one who had the keys to the place. It hadn’t taken the middle-aged clown long to find her precious baby scurrying down one of the hallways, only to catch her and punish her with plenty of tickles on her sexy tummy to pay her back for trying to hide from her! Robin had been left breathless, trying her best to fend off the older woman but was completely helpless against Trudy’s teasing, grabby hands! As soon as Trudy had her way with the girl in the form of a tickle-torture session, Robin was then sprinting off down the hallways again, starting up a new round of Hide-And-Seek just to buy herself some time away from Trudy!  
The two had spent their afternoon with the game of “Cat and Mouse”. Robin would run away and try to hide, Trudy would find her and tickle her then, and then Robin would dash away again to try and escape Trudy’s hands! This had gone on for several hours, and the poor, little blonde eventually found herself too tired to run. Trudy had captured the exhausted maiden, scooped her up in her arms like a bride, and then carried her to one of the bedrooms upstairs to tickle and molest her some more.  
Robin had been thrown onto the mattress in the middle of the bedroom with Trudy towering over her as her hands kept darting up and down the girl’s torso. The merciless tickler was laughing manically while Robin tried her best to get away from Trudy’s long, bony fingers, only to be reminded that the ruthless lesbian tickler was much taller, stronger, and faster than her which made getting away completely impossible. Robin’s eyes were red from crying and her jaw hurt from all the laughing and screaming. No matter how hard she kicked, no matter how loud she screamed, Trudy the Tickling Clown just wouldn’t stop touching her and peppering her soft skin with lots of rapid tickles!  
“Please! Trudy! Stop!” Robin panted, on the verge of fainting after losing so much oxygen in such a short amount of time. “I can’t take any more tickling! Please, just give me a break! I’m so tired!”  
Normally the older woman wouldn’t have just stopped because her victim asked her to, but Robin was looking a little worn out. It wouldn’t be fun if she collapsed or passed out so soon into the evening! Trudy pulled away from the girl, satisfied with the current state she had left Robin in. The girl was utterly drained, just seconds from collapsing, and she could see that her work here was done…for now!  
“All right, all right, I’ll cut you some slack,” the older woman smirked as she folded her arms over her broad chest. “Only on one condition, though! Seeing as how it’s getting pretty late, I want you to hop into your PJ’s and give me some good ole’ fashion cuddling tonight! I want to have those big, juicy knockers of yours pressed up against me all night! You can even sleep naked if you want to, but ole’ Trudy can’t promise she won’t try to eat you up while you sleep!”  
Robin’s stomach churned uncomfortably inside her as she pictured the two of them spooning in bed. There was no way, under any circumstance, that Robin would willingly sleep next to the tall, butchy jester! She remembered how Trudy had almost raped her before, determined to make Robin her new bride, and she had chased her all around her beach home until her boyfriend at the time, Dave Johnson, came to pick her up. If Robin agreed to sleep next to her that night, there was no telling what awful things Trudy the Tickling Clown would do to her! She was much stronger than Robin and could easily overpower her, and the blonde feared that she wouldn’t be able to fight the older woman off if she tried to touch her pussy or play with her breasts.  
“No way, Trudy! Not in a million years!” Robin snapped, shaking her head furiously. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about the clown having her way with her, and Robin would have rather slept outside on the cold grass than sleep in the same room as that dirty-minded beast!  
Trudy was still grinning at the girl from ear to ear before she let out a deep chuckle. “Fine, fine, I should have expected as much. You don’t want to share a bed unless we’re officially married. I get it, I get it….I’ll let you sleep by yourself tonight, my sweet, lesbian virgin.”  
Robin wasn’t exactly sure where Trudy had gotten the idea that she had ever actually agreed to eventually marry her, but if it got her off the hook for sharing a bed with the clownish dyke, she’d take it!  
“Y-Yeah…That’s it.” Robin nodded, pretending to agree with the delusional woman. She was willing to say or do anything to appease Trudy if it meant she didn’t have to sleep next to her that night! “It’d just be better to wait until the night of our wedding. You know, like, uh, staying pure in the eyes of the Lord or something.”  
Although she couldn’t wait to get that yummy little sexpot into bed with her, Trudy had no choice but to agree with her. “Alright, fine. You win. I’ll sleep in the room right next to yours. I guess this just means we need to hurry up and get married! Maybe we could see what wedding venues are available in Beverly Hills for next weekend? Or, if not, we could always go to Vegas! I’ll start looking up available places ad you start thinking of which guests you’d like to invite. We can make it a real party!”  
Robin let out a nervous laugh as she sat up on the bed, finally free from Trudy’s tickling. “Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever you want…Good night!”  
Quick to bid the older woman farewell for the evening, Robin hopped up and off the bed to gently push against the 5”10 woman to get her out of the bedroom. She shut the door quickly and locked it once Trudy was standing in the hallway, and the vixen was finally able to breathe normally again.  
Trudy had been tickling her so much that day and her abs were aching painfully from all her laughter. Her throat felt raw from all the screaming and her legs were even sore from all the running she did around the mansion. Being with Trudy had taken a lot out of the poor eighteen-year-old, and she couldn’t wait to get comfy and snuggle up under the covers of the large, king-size bed. She reached for her phone that she had left in her small, pink purse, but there was no signal. She frowned at the realization that she wouldn’t be able to text Jake good-night or even video chat him, but she should have expected as much. A place this desolate was bound to lack in cell-phone service.  
On the bright side, the room she was apparently going to be sleeping in was quite lovely. It had an old, white, wooden dresser in the far corner of the room and a vanity with a pretty jewelry box sitting on top of it. Even though it was kind of dusty from having not been used in so long, the room had a nice, antique feel to it. The bedding was solid white and covered in lace, and the pink carpeting of the room made it obvious that this room used to belong to a female, possibly even a maid since Robin had found a cute, frilly maid dress hanging up inside of the wooden dresser. Curiosity ended up getting the better of her and Robin couldn’t help but sneak a peak inside the ornate jewelry box sitting on the vanity. She found some pearls and a few gold bracelets, but the most peculiar piece of treasure inside was an old photograph of a young, blonde woman who favored Robin in many ways. The photograph was old and the corners were torn at the edges, but Robin could still make out the image of the blonde girl in a simple maid dress posing in front of the wooden vanity Robin was standing in front of right at that very moment. On the back of the photo, a small love note was written.  
“My dearest, Fiona,  
Not a day goes by that I don’t miss you  
Your voice, your smile, your smell  
Please come back to me.  
I will always be waiting.  
Love,  
B.M.”  
The message was puzzling, but it didn’t interest Robin any further than that. Whoever had taken that photo must have been heartbroken over a break-up or whatever, but she was too tired to think any more of it. After placing the old photograph back in the jewelry box, Robin started taking off her clothes to change into something much more comfortable to sleep in.  
Robin normally preferred to sleep naked, but knowing that Trudy was in the room next to her kept her from wanting to sleep fully nude while she slept. Even with the door locked, she still felt extremely vulnerable. She wouldn’t have put it past the nasty old clown to pick the lock of her bedroom door to sneak in and jump into bed with her! If that were to happen, she at least wanted to be wearing something.  
The sexy bunny pulled her hair into wavy pigtails on either side of her head before stepping into a comfortable pink top and matching pink, cotton panties. This was a rather modest choice of sleep attire for the model, and it made her feel a little less exposed than normal. Little did she know that the devilish dyke in the other room was staring right at her through a small peephole in the wall, watching her strip down to nothing!  
Trudy was able to see everything as Robin changed clothes, and she licked her lips seductively as she got a great view of the blonde’s deliciously, massive tits and perfect round ass. She could even see that her fiance’s yummy pussy was perfectly shaved and smooth—just how she liked it!  
“Mmmmm baby, I can’t wait to lick every inch of your sexy body!” Trudy whispered out loud to herself, eyes continuing to roam over Robin’s body even after the girl had already changed into her pajamas.  
Robin had thought she heard something, but figuring that her mind was just playing tricks on her, elected to ignore it. She pulled back the covers and rested her head on the soft, fluffy pillow, ready to call it a night and get some much-needed rest after being tickled and molested all day by the world’s most obnoxiously perverted clown!

Robin was enjoying a pleasant dream when the urge to go to the bathroom abruptly woke her up. The sleepy beauty rubbed her eyes tiredly before checking the time on her phone—it was just after midnight. She had fallen asleep so easily and it looked like Trudy hadn’t decided to try and sneak into her room, either, thankfully. Maybe the rambunctious queer woman couldn’t pick locks after all!  
With footsteps as light as a feather, Robin quietly tip-toed out of her room and down the hallway in search of a bathroom. The last thing she wanted was to awake the sleeping dragon since there was no telling what Trudy would have done if she had seen her princess walking around in panties and a tight fitted shirt where her nipples could be seen peeking through! She had a feeling there was no way Trudy would have let her sleep alone any longer if she saw her like that.  
Robin wasn’t sure where the closest bathroom was but continued to silently walk down the long, narrow hallway until she came upon one. Continuing to be as quiet as a mouse, the blonde finished up her business before heading back to her room, grateful that Trudy the Tickle Torturer hadn’t woken up and she had managed to go to the bathroom undetected.  
Just as she turned a corner down the hallway, the most frightening sight was awaiting her!  
A monstrously tall ghostly figure was floating in midair right in front of Robin. It was the spirit of a young woman with skin as gray as a rainy sky, and she wore a long, white gown adorned with intricate lace that reached past her feet. She looked to be over seven feet tall and carried herself with grace and poise, her long, white hair flowing freely past her shoulders as she stared curiously at her unexpected house guest.  
Robin, frozen with fear, had never seen a ghost before in her life. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but the chilliness of the air around her brought goosebumps to her skin, letting her know that this was, in fact, reality.  
Unable to handle the frightening, heart-stopping reality of encountering a real ghost, the poor, terrified blonde fainted right on the spot. Her legs gave out on her and she collapsed onto the red, carpeted flooring beneath her.  
The ghost of Bedeliah Murphy, the original owner of the Murphy Mansion, had been haunting the halls of her home for the past fifteen years after she passed away from loneliness and old age. Her spirit carried the form that she had when she was younger and during the happiest days of her life—back when little, angelic Fiona Foster was still at her side.  
The freakishly tall lesbian ghost had never expected to see any guests wandering through her home, especially one so beautiful and young! She was fascinated by her appearance and peered over the fainted girl, inspecting her beauty and voluptuous curves.  
Bedeliah smiled to herself, wondering what wonderful stroke of luck could have brought this beautiful babe into her dark and dreary home. She wasn’t like most ghosts and had developed many unique powers and abilities over time. Not only could she walk through walls and make objects move, she could also physically touch anything she wanted and even alter the state of reality around her. The tall, slender ghost was able to bend down and scoop the unconscious bombshell into her arms with ease, cradling her gently like an infant.  
The sapphic spirit easily conjured up the ghostly image of a rocking chair, and she gently sat down on it, Robin still tenderly resting in her arms. For the first time since Fiona Foster left her side, Bedeliah was feeling such exhilarating joy that she even believed she was alive again! This girl was so beautiful, so perfect in every way, and reminded her so much of her past lover. All her years of wallowing away in her misery and loneliness had finally led her to this one fantastical moment, and Bedeliah could not stop smiling to herself as she gently rocked the girl in her arms.  
Robin, however, wasn’t going to feel the same happiness Bedeliah was experiencing at that moment. Slowly opening her eyes, the girl began to stir from her unconscious state, confused about what she had just witnessed in the hallway moments earlier.  
“W-What? What’s going on?” Robin muttered upon realizing she was no longer lying on the floor. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized she was sitting on the lap of a seven-foot tall, lesbian apparition! Her blood turned as cold as ice as her throat suddenly felt dry, and Robin found herself too panicked and frightened to even scream for help.  
Bedeliah Murphy, not saying anything, was giving her new pet a warm, friendly smile. She ran her fingers through the girl’s beautiful, blonde locks, admiring the color and texture of her soft hair, before she carefully undid the pigtails from both sides of her head until her golden tresses were free. With her hair down, the girl on her lap was looking more and more like Fiona Foster with each passing second. But was her body just like Fiona’s, too?  
Curious to see of the beauty’s body, Bedeliah began to undress Robin against her will. She pulled the pink top up and over the girl’s head, freeing her breasts from the cotton garment. Her panties were the next to go, but the little sex kitten was too frightened to make any sudden movements or even scream! She was quite literally paralyzed with fear, and all she could do was tremble like a helpless fawn as Bedeliah pulled her pink panties off her hips, leaving her completely exposed.  
Bedeliah was more than pleased with Robin’s nude body. She was completely flawless in every way with a slim stomach but huge, soft breasts. Everything about her was a complete mirror of Fiona Foster, even her pussy, and the perverted ghost couldn’t help but run her hands over the blonde’s gorgeous, supermodel body. She started with her breasts, cupping them both in her hands while she kept the girl seated comfortably atop of her thighs. She squeezed them gently, and Robin could hardly believe that she could actually feel the ghost’s ethereal touch molesting her giant tits!  
Before Bedeliah could run her fingers down Robin’s sexy tummy and see what her warm, pink pussy felt like, Robin finally developed the courage to let out a loud scream of terror.  
“EEEEEEEEEEEEK! THERE’S A GHOST! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”  
Trudy Murphy, who had been sleeping soundly in her bed in the room next to Robin’s, heard the cries of distress down the hallway and quickly kicked the covers off of her. Something was wrong—Robin was in trouble!  
“HELP ME! PLEASE! THERE’S A GHOST AND SHE WON’T STOP MOLESTING ME!”  
Trudy could clearly hear Robin’s screams from down the hallway, but she paused at the word “ghost”. So the Murphy Mansion was haunted after all, it seemed! Knowing exactly what to do, Trudy hurried to the closet of her room until she found an iron poker she had noticed earlier in the evening. Trudy was a strong believer in the paranormal forces of the world, and while she had never actually seen a ghost in person herself, she did highly consider herself an expert on the “supernatural”. She knew that if there was one thing ghosts hated, it was iron!  
“I’m coming, baby!” Trudy shouted as she flung the door of her room open before sprinting down the hallway, following after the sound of Robin’s terrified screams for help. She was wearing a set of purple pajamas that consisted of a long sleeve, button down shirt and a pair of matching pants, but on her feet was a pair of pink, fuzzy socks. Oddly enough, she was still wearing her clown makeup that she had worn during Ethan Foster’s birthday party after having decided she felt more comfortable sleeping in her clown makeup than she did without makeup on.  
The heroic, valiant dyke was running as fast as she could towards her baby’s voice, the years of being an athletic trainer at UCLA paying off after all this time. The iron poker was firmly in her grasp and she kept running until she came upon the ghostly figure of her deceased Great Aunt Bedeliah Murphy sitting in a rocking chair with the sexy blonde bunny sitting atop of her thighs, completely nude. Trudy wasn’t sure what she was most thrilled about—the chance to finally see a ghost in person or her future bride being completely naked! This was no time to be impressed by either of those things, though—Robin needed her help!  
Thinking quickly, Trudy ran up to where the giantress was gently rocking Robin back and forth, continuing to grope the girl’s huge, DD-cup boobs as she paid no mind to Trudy, before the dyke thrusted the tip of the iron poker right at the ghost’s face. Bedeliah Murphy’s spirit vanished in an instant along with the rocking chair, and Robin was soon falling to the floor. She landed roughly on the carpet right on her sexy bum, and she winced in pain from the roughness of her fall.  
Trudy was staring bewildered at the spot where Bedeliah Murphy had once been, both shocked and amazed that she had finally seen her first ghost!  
“Wow! I can’t believe my eyes! There was a ghost standing right here a moment ago! It looks like my days of researching paranormal activity has finally paid off! Too bad I didn’t catch a shot of her on camera!” Trudy exclaimed. It was clear she was more excited than scared over seeing her first ghost; the complete opposite reaction that Robin had!  
Trudy was about to help the little one up off the floor until she finally remembered something very peculiar about this situation…Her fiancé, Robin, was still completely naked right before her very eyes!  
Trudy was like a kid in a candy store, eyes practically bulging out of her skull, as she whistled loudly. “Damn, babygirl! You’re lookin’ mighty fine tonight! Does this mean you’re ready to finally go all the way with your fiancé?!”  
Robin was quick to realize the predicament she was in. As soon as she stood up straight, she tried to bend down to pick up her shirt and panties that the ghost of Bedeliah had removed without her permission, but Trudy wasn’t about to let her get dressed again. Trudy had only seen Robin’s pink, perky nipples up close during their very first meeting so she wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass her up. While she had been able to see Robin’s irresistibly sexy body from the peep hole in her room earlier, this was a completely different matter since she was finally able to see her baby’s nude body up close and personal, and even be able to freely touch it!  
With reflexes quicker than a cat’s, Trudy snatched up the girl’s wrist, preventing her from grabbing her discarded clothes off the floor. “Shhhh, honeybuns! Don’t make any sudden movements or any sounds! I think the ghost of my Great Aunt Bedeliah is back!”  
Before Robin could even ask what was going on, Trudy was yanking the girl towards her, pressing a single finger to the girl’s lips to silence her.  
“Shhhhh, follow me! I’ll get us to safety!” Trudy reassured her as she started pulling her down the dark hallway roughly. Robin’s cute pink top and matching panties were left behind as Trudy the Tickling Clown began to drag the busty vixen through the darkness, eager to have some fun with the naked girl even though it was clear that danger was lurking around every corner. She was lightly humming the tune of Lesbian Seagull, the same song she had blasted on the radio earlier, as she used the perilous situation they were both in to her perverted advantage!


End file.
